The Devil's Journal
by DaffoDilly
Summary: Miranda/Andy Femslash - WARNING - This story describes domestic abuse from the beginning chapters. If you are easily offended please read something else. Andy delivers the book, just like any other night . . . right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit. Holly and Carla are my own creations.

**Author's Notes:**

I need to say thank you to a few people who have supported me in writing this. Firstly to the love of my life – thank you for giving me the push to give writing another go. Secondly to dragonwine – thank you for answering my call for a beta that day. Your support and advice has always been very much appreciated. Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away.

**Warning:**

This fanfic describes scenes of domestic abuse in the beginning chapters, as well as brief flashbacks of abuse throughout the story, although this is not in every chapter.

_**This chapter describes scenes of domestic abuse. If this may offend you please do not read.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Andrea, how's the devil been treating you this week?" Roy asked as she got herself comfortable in the back of the luxury Mercedes just new this week.

She gave a heavy sigh as she put her seat belt on before replying "Devil? Ha devil is too kind a word. She's been . . . she's been, well she's been a bitch. To be honest I'm surprised that she's let you pick me up to deliver the book this week. I was half expecting her to make me walk from _Runway_ to the townhouse."

Roy looked at her in the rear view mirror "That bad?"

She nodded her head once meeting his eyes "Yeah, she just seems to have gotten worse this week. She probably pissed that she can't make Paris this year."

At this last part Roy manoeuvres himself so he faces Andrea and says "What is with that? Why isn't she at Paris this year?"

"Well she said that she couldn't make it, Emily made the mistake of asking why? And she replied with the death glare and . . ."

"That's all." They said in unison.

Roy just nodded "You know she did it again earlier, she asked me to go the long way home" he said.

Andrea just raised her eyebrows. It was only a couple of weeks ago that she and Roy began to discuss their boss's behaviour. Roy admitted that in the past year there had been several requests from the editor to 'get lost in traffic'. While Andrea admitted that Miranda had actually shouted at her a few times, every time had been whenever Andrea had answered the phone to Miranda's husband. Eventually it was decided that if Miranda was in her office she would automatically transfer the call straight to her office phone otherwise Emily was to answer it, and even then it was just to acknowledge his call and to transfer it straight to Miranda.

She gave a slight frown and leaned forward slightly "Do you think there is trouble in paradise?" she said in a low voice.

"I don't know. Some thing is wrong. I've worked for Miranda for fifteen years. She's never been like this, well actually when she was going the a rough patch with the first husband, she went a bit odd but-"

"Not like this?" Andrea cut in. "Sounds like it's going be fun then" with a sad sigh she regretfully said the next part "Maybe she really loves him, maybe that's why she's being more weird."

"Andrea . ." Roy began softly.

"I know I know I gotta get over it I just didn't expect to actually fall for her. It's . . . hard." She said mournfully

Roy just nodded and gave a sad smile to the young girl he had become quite fond of.

"Well" He said quickly changing the subject "its 8.30 so this time we definitely won't be getting our ass's whipped by the devil" He said turning back to face the maze known as New York.

"That wouldn't be so bad" she quipped.

"Yeah sometimes she let's you wear a gimp suit to get into the feel of things-"

"Lalalalala" Andrea's says loudly while closing her eyes and placing her fingers in her ears "You in a gimp suit not good. I'm only young don't scar me for life with that mental image. Drive for god sake drive." She says while giggling.

"Yes ma'am" he says tipping his hat, and starts to pull away from the Elias Clarke Building.

She leans over to get out her i-pod from her bag, "Hey do you mind if I listen to some music on my pod, just need to not think about stuff" she asked.

He smiled "Go for it Andrea, just make sure it's not up too loud this time, your singing nearly burst my ear drums the last time."

She went red with embarrassment as she recalls the last time; she'd been singing her heart out to Vogue. "Shut up" she says trying to stifle a smile as she puts the headphones in.

The drive was relatively quick and they managed to get to Miranda's town house with ten minutes to spare. Andrea leaned forward ready to unbuckle her seatbelt, and pulled the headphone out of her left ear, ready for when Roy finally came to a stop outside. She got the book and dry cleaning ready so she could be in and out and start her weekend off of doing absolutely nothing, since for some reason Miranda decided that Emily, Andrea and Roy weren't needed at weekends anymore. Yet another new change since Paris last year when Andrea walked in on Miranda crying over what was supposed to be her divorce, a whole lot had changed. When they arrived back to the states, Andrea was just saying one final goodbye to Nate when Miranda called, saying to cancel the meeting with her lawyer, as they were no longer getting divorced. It seems they decided that they would work on their relationship, which led to Andrea realising that she had a huge crush on her very famous and still married boss, and that there was no way in hell that the feeling would be returned.

To say Andrea was shocked and hurt would be an understatement. Shocked because it would seem that she is in love with a woman, not that big a deal but still a surprise, and hurt because there was no chance of Miranda realising the fact that Stephen was just a drunk out for her money and fall hopelessly in love with her.

She sighed, a single thought fluttering to the surface 'Geez I have got to get over this.'

The car came to a stop, startling her from her thoughts. She shook her head, forcing herself to focus, unable to hold a second sigh leaking from her lips.

"You OK sweet?" Roy asked from the front of the car looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah, sure, you know me just thinking too much" she replied grinning back.

"OK - try and be quick I want my weekend to start already."

She looked over her shoulder, feet falling on the sidewalk as she stepped from the car, "I'm pretty sure that I'll be out within the next ten minutes, considering it's 8.55 now." She leaned back into the car and whispered "Got to be specific with delivering the book haven't we?"

Roy just gave a look and nodded.

She made her way up to the front door of Miranda's townhouse, hands fumbling with the keys to get the door open, happily bobbing her head to a dance track her friend made last week. Once in, she did the normal routine of getting the dry cleaning in the closet, before making her way to Miranda's study.

As she opened the door to the study she heard something. It's not like any other sound you would usually hear in any situation, but never in a million years would you dream of hearing it in Miranda's town house . . . It just sounded so odd, so foreign and out of place. She took out her right headphone, ears straining, attempting to hear it more clearly. At first there's nothing, she shakes her head, confident it's her mind playing tricks.

She'd stepped forward, hand reaching out to open the door when she heard a women's voice echo out, whimpering in obvious pain, while saying "Stephen, please it's nothing . . . nothing would ever happen, there's no need to do this, please thump OW!"

"Shut the fuck up you whore, do you want Cassidy and Caroline to walk in and hear you're whining? Are you trying to scar your own children for life?" Stephen slurs very obviously drunk.

Andrea snapped her head back and looked at the door in horror, while hearing Miranda, whimper again as a result of another hit as she replies "No", just barely above a whisper.

Andrea can't believe this. Miranda is getting beaten up, she blinks back the tears as she realises that, Miranda is sniffling, and very obviously crying. The woman that she loves is in their getting beaten, by her drunk of a husband.

She knows she has to do something and realises that she can't do it alone. So ever so slowly, she heads back to the front door, being sure not to make too much noise, clutching at the book with her hands till her knuckles went white. The second she passed the entrance to the townhouse she rushes to Roy's side of the car. He quickly opens the window down.

"Whoa, I don't believe she would have scared you that much, where's the fire?" He asks.

Andrea look at him breathless from running from the house, eyes wide with fear, and replies "Stephen's hitting Miranda", his face drops as he registers the words that came from Andrea's mouth, he jumps out of the car, and rushes towards the townhouse, while Andrea opens the back door nearest to the curb, throws the book inside, not really caring where it lands just as long as she can bundle Miranda in the back.

With that she rushes into the house, and straight to the study where the door is now open, at this point she sees Miranda stumble across the view, with Stephen going towards her while screaming obscenities at her, only to be pulled back by Roy as he restrains him, shouting at him to calm down.

Without thinking Andrea rushes forward and grabs Miranda's arm intent on pulling her out of the room so they could call the police and get the hell out of there. All of a sudden she hears Stephen scream with blind fury while breaking free of Roy's hold, and rushing towards her shouting "YOOUUU".

The next thing she sees is Miranda crouched over her body, with her face streaked with tears and in pain from Stephen, as he throws punch after punch at Miranda's back and then

He finally hit his target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit. Holly and Carla are my own creations.

**Author's Notes:**

I need to say thank you to a few people who have supported me in writing this. Firstly to the love of my life – thank you for giving me the push to give writing another go. Secondly to dragonwine – thank you for answering my call for a beta that day. Your support and advice has always been very much appreciated. Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away.

**Warning:**

This fanfic describes scenes of domestic abuse in the beginning chapters, as well as brief flashbacks of abuse throughout the story, although this is not in every chapter.

**_This chapter describes scenes of domestic abuse. If this will offend you then please do not read._**

**Chapter 2**

Miranda Priestley is known for being the most notorious, ruthless editor of the fashion world's most powerful magazine, Runway. Her colleagues around her know that she rules with an iron fist to get the magazine's next issue perfect. After all if it's not perfect what's the point?

So therefore it should be assumed that Miranda has the perfect personal life just as it is at work, although she is probably not demanding impossible tasks from her family, and she probably doesn't regard them as incompetent.

Yes, perfect family life for the ever perfect Miranda, isn't life dandy.

So how on earth is it that, apart from her career description, that the whole perfect family life statement was so untrue?

Miranda Priestly is willing to admit that within the past couple of years she has made quite a few big mistakes. The last mistake Miranda made, was answering her now ex-husband's questions that night. She wasn't quite sure how to take this in the beginning and, something was telling her not to play along, but her curiosity pulled her into the trap . . .

_**Time: 8.51pm, Priestley household **_

_Stephen stands up from his seat and goes to the mini bar that is in the study, Miranda flinches slightly wondering whether it will be what she considers an easy weekend, she's categorised them since the . . . Difficult weekend, she shivers slightly at the memory, not worth thinking about. _

_He's finished pouring his drink and is just adding two cubes of ice, she let's out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and concludes that it should be easy to mild this weekend, as usually a couple of ice cubes means he is savouring his drink, it's when he drinks it with no ice and downs it that she knows she is in for it._

_She wonders if he'll surprise her and be the man she fell in love with before she fell for . . . 'Don't go there Miranda' She thinks with gritted teeth. He moves to stand in the middle of the room . . . _

_**8.52pm**_

_He looks at her, his face blank while he's swirling his drink, no emotion showing. _

_She doesn't know how to take this, this is new . . ._

"_So . . . It's 8.52pm." He says while looking at her. She glances at the clock, "So it is" she agrees as she continues to look at him not risking looking back at her work e-mails._

_He nods and gives a tight lipped smile "You know" he pauses to take a sip of his drink, savouring the taste before swallowing "I was sitting in the very chair you're sat in now stewing over our failing marriage, a year ago" He chuckles at the memory, whereas Miranda continues to look at him and continues to wonder where this is going._

"_Do you remember what time I phoned you? I mean I presume you would have seen the time on your cell" He enquired. _

_She glances at the clock, and starts to understand only slightly, and begins to stutter as she voices her reply, knowing that he knows the answer, but also knowing that she has to answer regardless "It uh, it was 8.53" she swallows hard._

_He chuckles lightly and replies "It's good to know that you remember those things, I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the full phone conversation do I?", she looks down slightly, "Um . . . No, No you don't I remember every word." _

_He looks at her gritting his teeth with anger in his eyes and nods his head._

_She starts to get nervous she recognises that look, that's the look of the bad weekend, NOT an easy to mild, she now has no clue as to where this is going apart from there are specific times involved. _

_He's turned around now so his back is facing her she watches as he takes a big gulp of the whiskey, nearly finishing the contents of the glass._

_She takes advantage and looks at the clock on her laptop. 8.54pm exactly. _

_It was exactly one a year ago from the conversation that began this whole mess, and realises that it was about this time that she confessed her feelings for another, at 8.55pm he answered the unasked question of who._

'_SHIT' She thinks to herself as her eyes widen in alarm._

_Its coming up to 9.00pm sharp, and it's Andrea's week to deliver the book. She starts to panic. He is usually upstairs by now so that when the book arrives Miranda can be upstairs by 9.30pm sharp, a luxury she managed to convince him to give into, one that he gave into quite easily, if it's for the reason that she is thinking of then she needs to phone Andrea quick and order her not to deliver the book tonight. _

'_SHIT.' The thought repeats itself in her mind once more._

"_Oh, what's up baby you look scared, don't worry, it is one of the BAD weekends, as you so beautifully describe it in your journal . . ." He says in a sinister tone while holding the journal in question._

_Miranda's face drops and she feels the blood rush out of her face 'It has everything in there'_

"_BUT, but, but" he says shaking the journal lightly in her direction, his voice going higher with each word._

_She swallows heavily as he says the next bit with an evil smile, "YOU, will not be the poor defenceless, career driven woman, getting beaten by the drunk hubby baby" he continues to smile and chuckles before he says the next part "I mean the fucking cause of this is due soon, 9pm sharp, right sweetheart? I gotta say that was some good planning, but I kind of bettered it haven't I huh?" He asks, still smiling, it almost looks genuine, "I mean what luck is it to find your wife's journal detailing the weeks of which assistant is delivering the book. And then the huge bonus of finding out that this week it's AHHNNDREAAH, who's delivering this week at around about the same time our marriage fell apart, that's how you say her name right? I mean it says here . . . Now where it is . . ."he stops to look at the journal, quickly flicking through the pages "Ah, right here and I quote 'I remember, her having the balls to actually tell me that her name was Andrea, but most people call her Andy that day, when she first started working for me, it makes me laugh secretly now, but I will never say her name the ways she suggested as it is a beautiful name and should be pronounced properly, for a person who to me, is true perfection', beautiful baby I can see why you excel in the publishing industry, with words like that you should have been a poet" he smiles, with the look in his eye again._

"_Stephen I . . . "_

"_SHUTUP!!" he snaps, and knocks back the rest of his drink. _

"_But, please hon. . . " she is interrupted by a powerful backhand across her face. This is worse than she feared he is never careless, it's always in places that are covered by clothes._

"_Stephen, please it's nothing . . . nothing would ever happen, there's no need to do this, please . . . " He hit's her on the back with the corner of her journal, effectively hitting her with her own words "OW!" She regret's getting a real leather covered one now, maybe a fake would have hurt less._

"_Shut the fuck up you whore, do you want Cassidy and Caroline to walk in and hear you're whining? Are you trying to scar your own children for life?" he slurs. He punches her again on her back, and she can't hold back the tears of pain and manages to whimper "No", just barely above a whisper._

_He knows her buttons, all of them, one for each of the twins which she had no choice but to separate, due to that being his favourite game, the threat game he likes which one will he pick on? It's always been threats but she couldn't take the risk of calling his bluff. _

_And the others are random threats to people he's never met. But then there's this button the one for Andrea, the he knows is just as precious as her daughters, the button he is pushing hard tonight. _

_She is crying quietly now still bent over on the floor, when she hears "Here's a tissue" she reaches out her hand "No No, here's a tissue", she risks a glance and sees that it's on the floor in front of his feet, he must have gone to the bar at some point, as this time he's got a larger glass, with no ice cubes._

_She crawls over, knowing there is no point in trying to fight, not caring how pitifull she looks she'll have a month off no-one will question her because she is who she is, and hopefully she can protect Andrea, hoping against hope that the book is late tonight and she'll receive a phone call any minute to say it will be delivered tomorrow, if that happens she swears she will get Andrea's dream job for her Monday and buy every Pulitzer prize, that will ever exist and hand them to her on pure gold, just as long as she does not come through that door._

_She finally get's to the tissue, and see's him move his left foot back. She can't believe she fell for it._

_After that everything is slow motion, she sees it coming towards her and then his feet going off to the side, along with another pair, she manages to get her bearings and get up, as she does she turns around to find Stephen and Roy wrestling._

_Roy. If she could get away with kissing him now she would. Instead she rushes towards them to try and help, technically it works as it distracts Stephen long enough to push her and go towards her, she stumbles back narrowly missing the door as she sees Roy holding him back screaming at him to calm down. _

_The door plus Roy, she adds these up and concludes Andrea, she snaps her head towards the door so quickly she could have had whiplash and sees Andrea running towards her reaching out to grab her arm._

_That's when things got painfully slow . . ._

_She remembers Stephen breaking from his hold as Andrea tries to drag her out of the study, only to be stopped by Stephen grabbing hold of Andrea's hair and viciously pulling her backwards, while this happened she was facing the hallway where she sees her babies and their father arrive back from being away on holiday she shouts to her ex-husband and tells him to not let them see this. _

_She turns to see Roy struggle with Stephen's hold on Andrea's head, she's hitting him trying to protect herself, but it's a struggle, he's a lot stronger. _

_She reacts instantly when her brain digests the information which seems as though it took years. _

_She rushes over and punches Stephen with all her might in the face, forcing him to lose his balance slightly, unfortunately he managed a quick punch to Andrea's head in the process, and she is now on the floor looking disorientated, she rushes over to her trying to protect her body with her own, while Stephen throws punch after punch at Miranda's, back desperately trying to get at Andrea. _

_Miranda looks down and is devastated to see the vision before her. Her Andrea with a broken lip and a black eye, she cries from the pain of this vision as Stephens punches don't really make any difference considering how sloppy he is with them. _

_It was this thought that led to another mistake of Miranda's, she moved slightly to push away and finally, properly fight back, only in the process she gave him the perfect opportunity to hit his target.. _

She sobs loudly, "Miranda?" she snaps out of her day dream to find her ex-husband walk into the room with open arms. As she falls into his arms she finally breaks down and gives into her emotions.

It's been 1 long year since that night. 1 year since the escape. In that time, the police reports were filed against Stephen charges were made, and the divorce was luckily settled fairly quickly.

At the moment it's just the press who are wanting to know the details, of what happened? When did it start? What does she think caused it?

Today is the first day that she truly feels she can start with a clean slate, for just over three years, but without her drunken ex-husband.

1 year since that dreadful night . . . and just under a year since Andrea took the job as an assistant to a fashion journalist within runway, attempting to get a little closer to her dream.

It's also been that length of time since she has seen or spoken to Andrea.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer -_ **_I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D_

_**Also . . . **- Gotta say a big thanks to Flit for helping me out with this, soooo thanks chick :-P. _

**Chapter 3**

She pressed the answer button on her cell, "Yes? . . . No I told you to move the meeting to tomorrow because it's the first show today and I have to be there . . . Well then you'll have to cancel . . . Not my problem" she pressed the disconnect button on her cell, and put it back into her bag. Should her assistant call again in a panic, she will have to deal with the catastrophe herself.

She adjusted her seatbelt and turned her attention back to her laptop, beginning to look through the day's events. Luckily she is only required to attend one show, as her boss is giving her, her first real challenge. She had managed to do plenty of articles in the past year, some of which have been published, but there has always been someone looking over her shoulder, so when it did get published it would be by 'AN other and Andrea Sachs'. But this time it would just say her name and her name only, and she couldn't wait, she knew she could do it and she was sure that Miranda would approve. She was hoping that Miranda would approve it personally, but its pretty certain that was not going to happen, considering every time she had tried to contact Miranda over the past year she had received no reply what so ever. Sure they had passed each other in the offices of Runway, there was no avoiding it. But it's hardly deemed appropriate to ask your boss whether or not her personal life was still fucked up. In fact the only way that Andrea had been given any indication on, how things went after that night is from the press, and even then it wasn't reliable as it came from tabloids for the most part.

She sat up abruptly, and shook her head, wondering if she will ever stop thinking about that woman. she snorted, knowing it wasn't likely to happen considering she still, even after a year with hardly any contact with the woman, had feelings for her, if anything she felt stronger _absence makes the heart grow fonder . . . _she thinks to herself, as she starts to feel the familiar ache in her chest that she has put up with the past year every time she has tried to phone Miranda and it's switched to answer phone. She has left countless messages for her, asking why she gave her away so to speak, whether she had done something wrong, to let her know her wrist was OK and healed (bitchy yes, but she was incredibly drunk that time), and then there were sometimes when she would just start babbling and asking how she was and letting her know how she was doing. . . But nothing.

She never expected Miranda to call her up and start pouring her heart out, but she did expect . . . something.

Not much, but some sort of reply even if it was to tell her to stop leaving messages on her cell, just anything . . . something.

Even if it was a phone call from Emily telling her to stop bothering Miranda, but . . . there was nothing. She hadn't even been given the option to go to the meetings with her boss about the next issues articles on some-one or other, even though there were times when Andy was assigned to write it as well and needed to be there.

Actually the last time she felt that she has properly seen Miranda had been that night, she breathes a heavy sigh willing the tears to go before they begin. The last time she had seen the great Miranda Priestley, the woman who could make or break you in, not only the fashion world, but also the publishing world in general, was **that** night when she walked in to be greeted by the sight of her boss getting beaten.

The final image of that night was in the ambulance. Miranda was sitting next to her, eyes on Andy, watching as the paramedics treated her, sparing no consideration for her own wounds. Andy remember her voice, ordering them to make sure she was ok, as blunt as ever but it was obvious she'd been shaken, voice more unstable than Andy had ever heard. She remembered feeling a warm hand on hers, fingers curling around her own, Miranda's tears splashing onto her skin as she was hurried into hospital.

. . .

_Miranda's voice has gone to a rough gravelly sound now due to crying and shouting so much within such a short space of time. Andy can tell that Miranda is saying something, but it's hard to hear over the paramedics, talking to each other while working away to treat their injuries. Miranda had relented a moment ago, allowing them to tend to her, after having out right refused to let them touch her until they ensured Andy was ok. Miranda was now sobbing while holding Andy's left hand, with her right while the paramedic treating Miranda's left. She is sat next to her bent over her form. Andy wants to say that she's OK but she can't, everything seems so slow. Miranda has picked up her hand now and is rocking back and forth lightly, while mouthing something into her hand. She can't quite figure out what she's saying._

_Miranda is still crying and her face has the look of anguish on it. She's holding her hand with both of hers now, whilst still rocking back and forth, tears still streaming down her face, she looks an absolute mess. Not at all like the Miranda she knows . . . Not at all like the Miranda she loves . . . It seems that her hearing has decided to come back now, and she can just about make out what Miranda is saying. Her voice is desperate and filled with agony as she repeats over and over, "__**I'm so sorry baby . . . I am so, so sorry . . .**__"_

Her eyes snap open at that thought.

She felt slightly angry that even after Stephen had beaten her up, that Miranda felt the need to apologise, but then again maybe that's what it's like when you're in an abusive relationship. Maybe you get brainwashed to the point where you feel you should apologise even knowing you've done nothing wrong. But she can't help but feel annoyed by it though, after all she surely couldn't have been in love with him, considering the past year she had been getting beaten up by him and, from what Andy could gather, it had occurred quite regularly.

Yet even after that she was still crying and apologising to him in the ambulance even though he wasn't there!!

She threw herself back into her seat harder in frustration. She was also still upset with the fact that when she awoke in hospital, she was greeted by Emily and Nigel.

Not that, that was a bad thing but it would have been nice to have seen Miranda.

She just doesn't understand why she seems to be the one who's been singled out. She woke up in hospital with Emily and Nigel asking the usual how are you feeling questions, and then to be given a letter from Miranda basically saying her 1 year tenure was now complete and that she was being offered a position to still work at Runway, to train as a fashion journalist. She was shocked and flattered all rolled into one when she first read it; after all she was close to getting her dream job. Andy never really cared about what type of journalist she would be, just as long as she was one. And now it had just been given to her on a gold plate, but then she realised that maybe Miranda wanted her out the way, and was giving her this to shut her up. It's when this realisation struck her that she'd looked up from reading the letter, to see both Nigel and Emily, looking at her with blank looks on their faces. It's then that Emily and Nigel had said something, which to this day, Andy still can't quite figure out

_Andy looks up from reading the letter after realising that Miranda effectively wants her out of the way. She starts to open her mouth to ask Emily and Nigel, when Emily interrupts her "Andrea, I know what you're thinking, and she's not doing this for the reason that you believe." She sighs, "You have always been a relatively open minded person Andrea, use that. Think about the way things have happened and the things you heard, and then when you've painted a glimpse of the picture ask yourself, why would Miranda put me in for this job?" _

_Now she was more confused than ever. "What? What the hell does that mean?""Try figuring it out, six" Nigel quietly chimed in, "What? Look guys just please tell me why she is doing this. I mean have I done something wrong? Why is she pushing me away?"she begins to raise her voice slightly, as she is getting frustrated with these riddles, Nigel replies with "There are some things you have to work out on your own in life, because even if we outright told you, you would not believe it. Hell we have trouble believing it, but we can see it because we aren't involved," she interrupts him "What?? That's even more confusing just tell me wha . . ."Nigel cuts her off and says with finality "Look we have to go" he says as he moves to get up, "Just please accept that we can't say anything, OK?" she sighs in frustration and shakes her head lightly, "Fine . . . fine, whatever". As they get up to leave they both lean over the bed and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before wishing her well. As they go out the door, Emily turns around and looks at her with a curious look on her face, she tilts her head to the side and says "Miranda never laughs at works Andrea, she never genuinely laughs at work . . .", and then they left. Leaving Andy to ponder, 'What the fuck did that mean??'_

She shook her head, trying to dislodge the memories and stop reminiscing, forcing herself to focus on the present as she leans her head against the car window, with her laptop still on her lap; determined to not think about anything to do with Miranda, for the rest of this car drive at least.

She looked outside, and remembered the first time she came to Paris . . . With Miranda _'so much for not thinking about her anymore'_, she smirks.

She wonders if Miranda will be here this year, she missed last years Paris Fashion show, due to the crap that was going on with Stephen.

She doubted she would be as from what she has heard, although Miranda is still torturing her employees the way she always did, she seems to have become quite recluse. She didn't go to New York Fashion week, or London. Miranda is known to favour Paris more, but she still loves the New York and London ones as well. But Andy didn't see her there.

She sighed as the cars stopped outside the venue for Valentino's show. She gathered her belongings and made her way to the entrance, then proceeded to slither through the crowds of photographers, press and various others, to get to her seat. She got everything she needed ready just in time for the music to come on and the show to start.

About fifteen minutes into the show, she has a feeling that she is being watched. Hardly a news flash, since she is at a fashion show, and everyone would be paying just as much attention to the people watching as well as the show, but she couldn't quite shake the nagging feeling. So after writing down a few notes on the last dress to be modelled she risked looking up, to find the reason for the nagging feeling staring straight at her.

She breathes in sharply _Miranda . . ._

Miranda was staring straight at her, sitting directly opposite from her only the runway separating them from each other.

At that point the next model decided to walk into the view and Andy was sure that Miranda would have managed to do some amazing vanishing act. But she was still there looking straight at her. Her eyes drifted away, to look at the model that just went passed as Nigel leaned towards her ear to comment on the dress, to which she nodded slightly.

Andy couldn't stop staring at Miranda. She looked beautiful. So she was surprised to feel her phone vibrating, alerting her that she had a text message.

She quickly opened up her phone and opened the message folder to find that she instantly recognised the number as being Miranda's. She had deleted it again a month ago for the sixth time, after yet another phone call was ignored. She breathed out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, and quickly glanced up to find Miranda focusing on the model's. She opened the message to find it simply said . . . Hi . . .

She looked up again to see Miranda staring at her again, with a cold look on her face, her eyes piercing hers with an intense look. At this point a model fell over on the runway causing everyone's focus to be directed at the stage rather than anywhere else. It this split second that Andy took advantage of and gave a light wave of her hand, an alternative way to replying to Miranda's text. Miranda blinked then and her eyes darted around before nodding quickly, and turning her attention back to the runway again.

Andy stomach fluttered with hope that this may be the start of Miranda finally acknowledging her existence again. If that was the case then Andy had a lot of questions she was determined to get answers to.

The never ask Miranda anything rule be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

****

_**Disclaimer **- I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D_

_**Also . . .** - Gotta say a big thanks to Flitterbug for the support and being a constant confidence boost and dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta. I think you know how much I appreciate the help, but thank you again anyways :-D. _

_**Also also . . . lol **- the reference to the girl called Alison, is because she was Miranda's first assistant when Emily was second assistant._

_Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 4**

' _I couldn't believe it. She was just there smack bang in front of me with only the runway in between us. I couldn't help but stare at her, she looked absolutely exquisite. I couldn't actually see clearly enough to see what she was wearing, but to be honest she could have been wearing that god awful cerulean sweater with that awful skirt and it would look . . .'_

_**- CLICK – **_

She quickly slammed the journal shut as she heard Emily come through the door, and shoved it back into her bag, along with her pen. She quickly opened up her laptop, to give the impression that she was scanning e-mails the whole time.

"Uh . . . Miranda I managed to get a hold of Valentino and he said that he already had a dress for you, that he designed ready for tonight's dinner, but if you wish to wear the black one from the show then he is more than happy for you to have it . . ." Emily said as she walked into Miranda's suite, placing several bags on the floor while holding a file in the other.

"Fine, I'll take the dress he designed for the dinner tonight. Also, is there a reason I don't have the seating arrangements yet?" she asked with a calm, glacial voice, while still scanning through her e-mails.

Emily jumped and quickly placed the seating chart on Miranda's desk, the second it hit the surface of the wood, she received the classic "That's all." along with a slight wave of a hand letting her know she was dismissed.

"Uh . . . Oh . . . Do you not need my assistance with the seating arrangements?" Emily asked.

Miranda slowly turned her attention away from the laptop to look at her first assistant. The tension in the air was so thick you would need several chainsaws to chip a bit away. Emily realised her mistake immediately and just as she was about to back track and say 'Yes Miranda' like a good first assistant would . . . Miranda pursed hers lips and said in a firm voice "That's all, _**Alison**_". Emily looked at Miranda then, '_Great . . .'_ she thought '_back to this again'._ "Yes Miranda" she replied and quickly made for the exit.

Just as she was about to walk out the door she nearly collided into Andrea who she'd just caught in mid motion as she was going to knock on the door. Andrea was just about to say something to Emily only to be cut off by Emily frantically motioning her to zip it, and move away. She quickly moved over to the side allowing Emily to get out of Miranda's room properly.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered to Andy in a panicked voice, while (throwing a quick glance, behind her shoulder), making sure that Miranda's door was shut properly.

Andy rolled her eyes at the greeting she received. "I'm here to see Miranda, what do you think?" she said while pointing towards the person's room in question.

"I think that you may be losing your mind. I can tell you now she does not want to see anyone . . ." she paused and softened her voice slightly as she said the next part while looking Andy in the eyes ". . . and probably not you . . ."

Andy tried and failed to wrap her mind around that concept. "What? For fucks sake WHY??" she demanded, her voice rising with each word.

"Will you shush Andrea she's going to hear you." She whispered viciously, she saw Andrea was going to say something and quickly cut her off again, saying "And shut up I don't know why but what else has suddenly changed in the past year hmm?"

"She texted me" she heard Andrea say in a small voice.

"Oh come on now, don't be ridiculous, you can do better than that. Come on we've got to get away from here otherwise she will hear something" Emily said, motioning Andy to move further into the corridor.

"Ems, I'm being serious. She texted me," Andrea sighed.

Emily just continued to look at her with an expression of disbelief. ". . . Miranda . . . Priestley . . . texted . . . you" she said as though she was attempting to speak in another language.

Andy was beginning to get frustrated now, and gave Emily a look that could easily rival Miranda's and said with a clenched jaw, "Yes, Emily Miranda texted me" she said as she pointed towards Miranda's room and then back towards herself.

"Well . . . what did she say?" Emily inquired, while raising an eyebrow in her own Miranda impression.

This was when Andrea faltered and realised just how lame her text message from Miranda would sound, though to her it was as though it was written by Shakespeare . . . regardless of it being one word. "Oh . . . um . . . it said Hi . . ." Emily immediately rolled her eyes at this and proceeded to take Andy by the arm and steer her down the corridor, towards the lifts. "Look, Em, I know it sounds crazy . . ." she sighed in resignation and shook her head. "You know what? I give up. I'm going" she said as she shrugged out of Emily's hold, and continued to walk towards the lifts.

Meanwhile, Miranda was just about to turn her attention back to her e-mails, after seeing Emily walk out the door, only to be disturbed about two minutes later by hearing Andrea asking why about something, in a loud voice. She snapped her head up and quickly tiptoed over to the door, and looked through the peephole and sure enough there was Emily and Andrea bickering over whether Andrea should go to Miranda's suite. Her heart and mind screamed '_YES!!!',_ but there was something bigger overshadowing their scream. Unfortunately Miranda's memory was louder and chose that moment to present itself just as Miranda was about to open the door, dismiss Emily again, and invite Andrea into her suite.

'_She walked forward, into the hospital room slowly and as quietly as possible so as not to disturb its occupant. It was dark except for the lamp that was on closest to the bed. As she walked in she could see that they had made sure she was in a room with a huge window and a big view. _

_She rounded the corner to see the person in question, only to take a detour into the en-suite bathroom to throw up, the sudden and uncontrollable reaction representing the inevitable fallout from earlier events. As her head was over the toilet, she tried to make as little noise as possible and stop the tears and sobs which were forming at the back of her throat from coming out. After she had emptied her stomach she slowly got up and glanced in the mirror. She picked up the glass from the side and took several sips of water, and tried to control her breathing. She put the glass down and splashed freezing cold water over her face, soaking some of her silver hair in the process. She grabbed the nearest towel and lightly dabbed her face, so that she didn't make the bruises anymore angry than they already were. She straightened up a little and walked back into the room._

_She stopped next to the bed and placed both hands on the railings. As she looked down she felt the vomit bubbling its way up, fighting to get past her throat, she moved her head up as she swallowed it, much to her discomfort and breathed in and out quite heavily. Then she turned her head to look down at the sight before her._

_Her left cheek was on the pillow, and she was in a deep sleep. She reached down to move a few stray, chocolate locks that had made their way into the young woman's mouth, and very lightly grazed her thumb over the now swollen upper lip. Then she slowly danced her fingers over the rest of her face careful not to apply too much pressure, the bruise plastered across it was angry enough, it didn't need to be angered any further. For a moment, seeing Andrea's injuries before her was like waking up from one nightmare into another. Her eyes stung with tears and as she slowly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, they begin to slide down both cheeks. Hurt and despair battled for territory over her slightly pale features. She brings both hands up to her face to wipe them away and then quietly lowers the rail at the side of the bed. She carefully leans over and gives Andrea a feather light kiss on her cheek, before replacing the rail in its original positioning. She moves back and quickly scans the room to check that nothing is out of place. Once satisfied she moves back into the bathroom and double checks there. After seeing that all is as it should be there also she proceeds to walk out of the hospital room, without turning back._

_Once outside she sees Emily and Nigel rushing down the corridor towards her. She remembers that as soon as they come to a stand still in front of her they ask her if she and Andrea are alright. She knows she ignored this as she just needs to see her girls, and get the hell away from Andrea's room. She instructs Emily to write a letter to Andrea explaining she completed her one year tenure and is being given the chance to train as a fashion journalist. Then tells her to give it to her as soon as she wakes up, and this is effective immediately. With that she walks down the corridor back towards her room where her girls and first husband are waiting. After that the end to her living nightmare began.'_

She snaps back to reality after stumbling into the memory of what had occurred and realises she can't let Andrea in. As much as it pains her she simply can't. Even though Andrea's injuries are long gone now it feels as if it still burns into her mind blocking out all other thoughts.

At this thought Miranda walks back into her room and sits back at her desk. With a defeated sigh, she pulls out her journal and pen again and continued writing.

Outside her room, Andrea was making her way down to the lobby, she got into the lift and was mulling over why she even came here.

In her hotel suite Miranda did the same, apart from wondering whether or not to call Andrea and maybe arrange to meet. The iconic, queen of the fashion elite heart hung precariously between uncertainties.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Carla and Holly are my own creation.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big thanks to Flitterbug for the support and being a constant confidence boost and dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta. I think you know how much I appreciate the help, but thank you again anyways :-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

**Chapter 5**

Andy had just made her way out of the hotel Miranda was staying in, when her cell phone started ringing. She quickly fought with the opening of her bag and managed to push her hand past everything else in her bag, and just as she was about to pull her cell out in triumph, it stopped ringing. She looked at the missed calls and the number came up unknown. She glanced back towards the hotel _'I wonder . . . '_. She rolled her eyes then and looked towards the curb _'Yeah right!'_

She saw that her car had arrived and made her way towards it and got in the back. Just as she was about to get in she noticed her assistant Carla scrambling to get to the other side. She was a nice enough girl but could be incredibly ditzy at times.

"Oh sorry Andy I didn't think . . ." she said looking up at her boss while trying to move her bag out of the way so Andy could get in.

"Well that's a surprise Carla" she said looking down at her assistant struggling to move her bag out of the way. "And for goodness sake, pleeeaaase do continue to move a bit slower, it's only Autumn in Paris, the weather is glorious" she said in a sarcastic tone, with a fake smile.

Since Andy had lost contact with Miranda she had become quite bitter with the world. She would lose herself in her new role as a trainee fashion journalist and not really talk to anyone. And when she did she tended to snap. When she was finally given her break a month ago to be a writer on her own for Paris fashion week she couldn't wait. Only she didn't anticipate that she may need an assistant to help her with the arrangements. Hence the reason why Carla was employed.

In all fairness to the girl there was nothing wrong with her really. The only problems were when she could be so ditzy about things. And how sometimes when Andy was asking her to do something particularly important, instead of looking to find her assistant writing down notes on a pad, she would be looking down slightly in a daze. It just tended to be minor things that would annoy Andy.

"I said sorry . . ." Carla mumbled to herself as Andy got in the car and settled in her seat.

She sighed "I know you did, look it's just another one of those days again, okay? Just ignore me." She glanced over at Carla to see that she was nodding away and writing everything she just said down on her notepad.

" . . . just . . . ig . . . nore . . .me. Right. Done. Anything else?" she said looking back at Andy with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, place an advert for a new assistant" she said while lightly swatting Carla's arm.

She giggled. "Oh that phone call was from me by the way, just to let you know we were here."

Andy sighed hearing this. _'Well you didn't really expect her to call you did you?'_ she thought. "Oh right. Is Holly ok?" she asks.

"Oh yeah she's fine," Carla answers as she smiles and nods.

Andy smiles also and grabs her cell out of her bag. "I gotta ring her." Carla laughs and shakes her head as Andy puts the cell up to her ear after dialing the number and says "What? She's my baby . . . Oh hey can you put Holly on? . . . Hello honey how are you?" she asks, barely able to contain her excited tone. "Yeah? . . . Really? . . . Wow so a good day then huh? . . . Oh ok baby I love you . . ." Carla looks over at this and sees, Andy nodding her head with a huge grin on her face, she smirks and shakes her head slightly, as Andy says goodbye and presses the end call button on her cell.

The rest of the drive back to their hotel was silent. Both ladies left alone with their thoughts. When they arrived they got into the lift and Carla pressed the button for their floor. Andy could feel tension in the air and gave a glance towards Carla, and found she was fidgeting slightly, and giving a quick glance towards Andy every now and then. Andy just ignored it and put it down to Carla being Carla. She continued to face forward for a few more seconds but Carla's fidgeting was beginning to get to her. If she didn't know any better she would say that the girl was nervous.

She was just about to snap at her when the lift stopped and pinged, letting them know they had arrived at their destination. Andy got out first as she figured it would be better than watching her assistant continue to fidget. As she walked out she bid Carla goodbye and said to arrange the car for 6:45pm so that they could get to the dinner tonight on time.

As she got to her hotel room door she realised that she had been followed, she turned around to find that Carla was right behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Andy asked with a slight frown.

"Oh, um . . . no I just um, oh shit" she said looking down, she was incredibly nervous at this point and was starting to shake like a leaf.

Andy was starting to get concerned, and placed her hand on Carla's arm as she asked "Are you OK Carla?"

Carla looked down at the hand on her arm and then to the face of the owner, she heaved a big sigh and said with a smile "Yep, I'm fine I just wanted to ask you something but, you know what it can wait until the dinner tonight it's not so important."

"Oh . . . Okaaayyy. Are you sure?" Andy asked again, getting more baffled by the second.

"Uh, yep yep" Carla said while nodding her head and slightly moving her arm from Andy's grasp, "It's fine, I uh" she gives a nervous laugh and looks away slightly, "It's kind of a . . ." she moves her head side to side, and looks downwards again "Well, it's kind of personal, but it's one of those things where I need to be a bit more confident. OK?" She said this as she drew closer to Andy while looking down still and taking Andy's hand in hers. She moved her thumb over the back of Andy's hand, and slowly moved her head up to look in her eyes, with a shy smile. She let go and walked down the corridor.

As soon as Carla had turned to walk away Andy turned to her room, quickly opened and closed the door shut. She leaned back against the door and felt the air rush out of her lungs.

She dropped her belongings on the floor and lifted a hand to her chest, while breathing heavily and then she whispered "FUCK!!"

She walked further into her room and her phone rang, she pulled her phone out of her bag and deliberately didn't look at what the screen said. She squeezed her eyes shut, and prayed it wouldn't be Carla.

"Hello??" she answered in a careful tone.

"Hello Andrea." the confident voice of Miranda came through the phone.

"Miranda?" she asked, completely shocked. She couldn't believe it, part of her wanted to shout at her for never answering any calls for the past year, and the other part wanted to squeal like a school girl. But then of course Miranda will be Miranda.

"Yes. Well now that those pleasantries are out the way and we have established names. I would like to know whether you are planning on attending the dinner tonight?," came the snooty reply.

"Oh, um yes, I'm supposed to be writing some notes for the fashion week feature. So I'll be working . . ." Andy said nervously.

"Andrea, you are babbling. A simple yes would have been sufficient. I will arrange for you and your assistant to sit at my table, along with Nigel and Emily, I am interested to see whether my choice to invest your talents in journalism at Runway was a good investment. I expect the both of you to arrive promptly. That's all." All Andy heard after that was the dial tone signalling that Miranda had hung up.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it as though the object in question just sprouted arms and legs and danced an Irish jig. Then she started to panic.

"FUCK!!! Fuck FUCK!!!! . . . What the fuck? Shit!" This is what continued to flow from her mouth for the next few minutes as she paced around her suite wondering how she was going to manage this one. She sat down on the sofa and took deep calming breaths. After she had managed to calm down some what, she thought about the situation at hand.

'_OK. Carla __**likes me**__ likes me. Miranda randomly texted earlier and has just phoned to arrange my evening for me. Myself and Carla will be sitting at Miranda's table, which is when Carla is going to ask me whatever she didn't have the guts to out there. Which I'm pretty sure is to ask whether I'm interested in her, which I'm not because I'm interested in someone else, who I have been interested in for about two years now, and who I haven't spoken to for about OOOOHH, a year now!!!_

_Oh yeah did I happen to mention that it's Miranda??, the person who I used to be first assistant to and then happened to walk in on her husband beating the shit out of her, then her husband beat the shit out of me, Miranda then basically fucking banished me to the other side of Runway, which she claims is a fucking investment and then has the fucking cheek to say where I'm going to be sitting at a fucking stupid meal, which is supposed to be some fucking brilliant surprise for a long time worker at Runway'_

By the end of her inner rant she had started pacing up and down again, getting more and more pissed by the second.

"Why the fuck does Carla have to like me? Huh? And today of all days she chooses to fucking gain the confidence to ask me out? Which will be in front of Miranda, Emily and Nigel" she said aloud with one hand on her hip while the other was making gestures in the air every time she asked a question. "Now I'll have to refuse her in front of everyone which will make her embarrassed, making me embarrassed and will probably piss off Miranda! Even though I have more of a right to be pissed off, considering Miranda ignored me. FOR FUCK SAKE!!" she shouted the last 3 words and then knelt down on the floor and whispered "Shit."

She stood up again and proceeded to the bathroom to have a nice relaxing bath to clear her head.

She would worry about tonight when it came to it, right now she just needed to get her thoughts organised.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Carla and Holly are my own creation.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and really helping me out big time with this chapter. I think you know how much I appreciate the help, but thank you again anyways :-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

**Chapter 6**

"I must have a cuddle mommy," she says as she stretches her arms towards her mother.

"You _must_ have a cuddle, huh? Well I think that can be easily arranged," she replied as she gave her two and a half year old daughter a big hug. "Ooh there you go . . . " she said as she put her back down on the couch in the sitting room of the spacious hotel suite. She lightly stroked the child's hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"So, are you going to be good for Teresa while mommy goes to this dinner?" she asks, while crouching down smoothly in front of her daughter. The little girl nods her head up and down, her eyes distractedly locked on the room's flat screen T.V.

A gentle hand guides her head away from the direction of the T.V, so that it's facing her mother. "Holly baby, it's rude to look at the T.V. while someone is talking to you. Now are you going to be a good girl and go to bed nicely while mommy is at work?"

"Yes mommy" she answers while looking at her mother's face and trying not to drift towards the T.V.

Andy leans forward slightly so that she is nose to nose with her daughter, and smiles. "That's my girl, and I love you sooo so so so much do you know that?"

"Love you mommy," Holly replies.

"Lot's and lot's?" Andy asks.

Holly nods her head up and down. "los and los."

"Los and Los! Wow, that's more than lot's and lot's!," Andy said while giving her daughter a kiss on her plump, pink cheek. She giggled and squirms as Andy started to attack her body with playful tickles.

There was a knock at the door and Teresa got up to answer it. Andy instantly started to feel nervous, as she was still unsure of how to handle Carla's apparent feelings towards her. The fact that those very feelings could never be returned was an issue Andy wished she never had to deal with. So she was quite surprised when Teresa came back into the room without Carla. _'Oh god, please tell me Carla isn't doing some romantic thing . . .' _ she thought in near panic, picturing a million different scenarios of how the night ahead would play out.

"What is it?" she asked Teresa, as she rose from the floor.

"There's some guy at the door. I'm sorry, Andy but I didn't get his name, he said he wanted to surprise you." Teresa said explained, while walking into the room and finally seating herself next to Holly.

"Okaay" Andy said slowly wondering who it could be and why would anyone have the notion to surprise her of all nights and of all places. She moved to the door and ended up tripping in her Jimmy Choos over one of Holly's dolls from earlier, when they were playing. "Ow!! Shiiii-oooott" she corrected herself, remembering that her daughter was at a very influential age. She scooped up the doll and limped towards the door, and was greeted with the sight of Nigel standing there.

"Well would you look at that six, it's great to see that you've moved on from Fisher Price toys," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Unfortunately for Nigel's sake, Andy didn't react the way he was anticipating. In fact, instead of playing along and making a friendly joke back like she would've in the past, he received a threatening look showing no emotion and a sharp reply of, "Hey Nigel, nice to see you too. Correct me if I'm wrong here-- its been a year since I last saw you. Now when exactly was that . . . Oh yeah I was in the hospital after Miranda's ex husband beat the shit out of me. Do feel free to shove anything else you have to say where the sun doesn't shine, because quite frankly, I'm not _fucking_ interested. Tonight I'm only at this meal as a fashion journalist, who is doing her job and that only. _Not_ to play catch up with you, Miranda and Emily. Understood?" She said the last part with a sarcastic smile, and started to slam the door in his face leaving him with no chance to answer.

He quickly stepped forward and put his hand on the door to stop it before it smacked close in finality. _Too late_.

On the other side of the door Andrea was fuming. She leaned back against the door and shut her eyes and slowly breathed in and out, trying to quiet her escalating anger. She was shocked at herself for that response but after a year of not talking to all three of them and then to have Miranda text, plus the less than welcomed reception she got from Emily and to top that off for Nigel to have the audacity to come over and think everything was the same as it were a year ago, just made something uncontrollably snap within her.

She remained like that against the door for a few more minutes before she heard another quiet knock. _'For fuck sake Nigel, take the damn hint'_ she thought. She huffed as she heard yet another knock at the door, and pulled it open with such force that the person on the other side of it yelped.

"What?" she snapped only to see Carla standing there rather than Nigel. "Oh god sorry Carla, I thought you were someone else. Come on in." she said, opening the door wider, allowing Carla to step inside.

"Oh, thanks, um is everything ok?" she asked cautiously while walking in to Andy's hotel suite.

"No just . . . nothing. There's no need to worry about it. Is the car outside? Because being late is not an option. Miranda called me earlier and said that we would be sitting with her and her entourage tonight." she stopped talking when she realised that again Carla was paying more attention to her breasts than what she was actually saying.

Carla continued to stare hypnotically until she realised Andy was watching her with a sharply raised eyebrow. The look on Andy's face instantly told her that her boss was nowhere near pleased. "Um . . . sorry . . ." she said while blushing and casting her eyes anywhere but Andy's direction.

"I'm just going to say goodbye to Holly," Andy replied.

She limped slightly over to where her daughter and her nanny were and placed the doll safely in Holly's lap. She said her goodbyes and made her way back towards Carla who was standing there with her coat, bag and a smile. She took her bag from Carla and placed it on the side table next to the door, and checked that her cell was in it, and fully charged. As she checked through the essentials she required for the evening this she shouted over her shoulder to Teresa. "I shouldn't be gone more than three hours tops, guys. I will be back here at nine, half nine at the latest. Now if you need me I only have my regular cell on me, as I can't find my blackberry, but Carla has her cell and blackberry," she looked at Carla as she announced this and her assistant gave a nod of her head to confirm it and handed Andy her coat. "Also can you make sure she is in bed by seven please, I'd like an easy night tonight, with no waking up if possible, and please make sure she only watches 15 more minutes of T.V, we have a routine of reading books in the hour before she goes to sleep, so there's a nursery rhyme book on the desk over there. She can have some juice, she likes orange and cranberry, but not too much ok? And call if you're worried about anything or you're not su—"

"Andy, slow down I assure you I can handle it ok? Just go and relax and enjoy the dinner," Teresa interrupted with an encouraging smile.

Andy couldn't help but laugh at herself. "God. I remember my parents listing off the exact same things when they would go out. Funny, how the list seemed a mile long back then." She sighed heavily and slipped into her coat. "Ok just . . . don't hesitate to call for anything. Of course if you can't reach me you have Carla's number. She has her cell and blackberry," she said while looking at Teresa pleadingly.

"Yes,yes. Try to stop worrying we'll be fine, won't we kid?" she said as she looks down and sees a little head bob up and down. Teresa picks her up then and walks over to Andy who is standing by the door.

"Okay" Andy coos to Holly. "Be on your best behaviour for Teresa ok princess?" she said while kissing Holly again. She leans back and strokes her soft fringe from her eyes, and she nods. "Tired, huh princess?" a little head nods again. "Ok, love you lots and lots" she says.

"Love you los and los mommy" Holly mumbles, leaning forward to give Andy a kiss. Caught up by her daughter's innocent sweetness Andy takes her from Teresa's hold.

Andy returns Holly's kisses and addresses Carla over her daughter's shoulder. "Come on let's go now otherwise I'll never leave."

Carla giggles at Andy's apparent, all-consuming weakness when it came to Holly. "Ok, bye Holly. Have sweet dreams, ok?" Holly nods again and burrows her head into Andy's shoulder, and starts to cry a little, big sparkling droplets gathering along feathery eyelashes.

"Oh no baby, mommy isn't going to be too long, I promise. As soon as I finish at the meal I'll be right back, ok?" she says into her daughter's head, planting a swift kiss to her temple.

Holly sniffles slightly and tightens her hold onto Andy trying to make her stay through the sheer will of her hug. "I don't want you to go mommy", she says between sniffles.

"Oh baby, mommy isn't going to be very long. I'll be back before you know it, sweetheart," she soothed. It was only until she felt a little nod in response did she pass her precious package back over to Teresa.

"Ok come on let's go," she said quickly and went to the door. "I'll be right back ok?" she receives another nod from her daughter, who is now looking at her with an endearing puppy dog expression.

"Right let's go now" she says firmly and walks out of the door. She turns back and says another goodbye and then heads down the corridor and towards the lifts.

Carla barely makes it inside the lift, surprised by her boss's sudden burst of speed. "Hey, what was that all about? Andy, are you ok?" she asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I . . " Andy paused; shifting her gaze down as tears suddenly pinpricked her eyes. "It's just.. it's the first time I'm away from her at bedtime . . . um we have a routine ya know?" she sniffles and places her forefingers under her eyes trying to stop the flow of any mascara that may be running. Carla simply nods at this and they continued the rest of their journey to the dinner venue in respectful silence.

They arrived at the lavish, Parisian venue and made their way through the elite, fashionable crowd mingling inside. They wasted no time finding their designated table. Andy was hoping that they would make it to their table before Miranda, but soon discovered that Miranda, Nigel and Emily were already seated around the tastefully-decorated table accented with fresh seasonal florals and lit tapers on sparkling silver stems. Nigel was leaning towards them and talking to them in low tones. _'Thanks Nigel telling on me already. How classy of you."._

The impeccably-dressed trio looked up when Andy and Carla arrived at the table. "I'm sorry to say this Miranda, but I'm quite positive we were early," Andy explained in a confident voice none of which she truly felt internally, as seeing the elusive fashion goddess this close for the first time in quite some time was making her inexplicably breathless by the second. It didn't help that the older woman looked stunningly exquisite as always, her flawless features caressed in buttery candlelight. From what she could see, it was a simple midnight blue strapless dress that had the upmost pleasure of hugging Miranda's figure in all the right places. And in the process the appealing hue of the fabric managed to somehow intensify the blue in those constantly watchful eyes also. Andy felt her heart derail and momentarily skid to a stop. _Fuck_.

Unfortunately Andy had no idea that Miranda was equally breathless considering Andrea was wearing the crimson Valentino dress from the Closet. She recognised it instantly, her precise grasp of detail readily recalling the piece. In fact, when Miranda first laid eyes on it when it arrived she automatically hated it and banished it to the back of the Closet never to see the light of day again. But fitted on Andrea's lithe form it was sheer perfection dipped in subtle sin. Suddenly, Miranda had a newfound appreciation for this particular article of clothing and its temporary owner. Andrea's soft, russet hair was pulled up loosely exposing a creamy neck line to her sharp appraisal and her make-up was smoky, yet minimal. The dress itself featured a one shoulder neckline that gathered at the side with silver beading on the edge of the sash, made from pure silk georgette. Valentino certainly had the young woman's body in mind when he created such a masterpiece. Miranda couldn't dare deny it even if she tried...Andrea Sachs was quite possibly the most delectable specimen of female sensuality on this continent or any other. The word '_fetching' _instantly whispered in her mind.

Fortunately, her brain finally decided to kick into gear, grateful that her mental stutter at Andrea's proximity went unnoticed by the people around her. "You weren't late Andrea, I decided to arrive early." While Miranda spoke Emily moved from Miranda's right to go and sit next to Nigel on her left, she risked a glance at Andy to find that her eyes were still glued intensely on Miranda.

Emily's movement shook Andy briefly from the raw spell that Miranda's cool tones had provoked. "Oh right ok. Do you want to find your seat Carla" she said to her assistant. Andy had learned that often distractions were always the best way to slice through moments of heart-stopping tension. She crossed her mental fingers and hoped that this was one of those times because being within the vicinity of Miranda after the unsettling, emotional tangle of what occurred a year ago would require all of her wits.

"Um yeah it's here." she heard Carla reply, pointing to the seat in front of her.

Andy glanced over, the expensive cream name card printed with Carla's name in tasteful calligraphy on the table indeed indicated that it was her assistant's seat. To Carla's right, the seat that Andy was in front of displayed the name of James Holt. Andy immediately attempted to ignore the warning prickle moving across her skin, spreading with alarming warmth. That meant that her seat was on the other side of Carla, which was the only remaining seat at the table.

Which was right next to Miranda. _'Great. Let the fun begin..'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Carla and Holly are my own creation.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and really helping me out big time with this chapter. I think it's safe to say that you helped me write this one considering the first draft was an absolute disaster, I think you know how much I appreciate the help, but thank you again anyways :-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Also Also Also – Review Review Review LOL :-D :-D :-D . . . please?? ;-P**_

**Chapter 7**

"Andy?" Carla asked in concern, snapping Andy out of her staring contest with the chair. Andy had been silently willing it to move to another table so that she didn't have to deal with the three musketeers and her assistant's manifesting feelings all in one evening.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head and moving with purpose towards the chair next to Miranda. As she sat down her elbow lightly grazed Miranda's bare arm. She froze for a millisecond as her heart started pumping wildly from the brief, burning contact. "Sorry," she mumbled to Miranda, while bending down slightly to retrieve her cell from her bag, placing it on the table.

Miranda wasn't completely unaffected by the contact either. Her own heart was beating just as fast and she closed her eyes for a split second to gain some sense of control over the instantaneous physical reactions cascading through her body. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Andrea had bent down slightly to get her cell phone from her bag. As she got back up to place it on the table she noticed, something on her back just below her left shoulder blade. It was a girl's name in a script writing style along with two dates and a few other words . . .

_Holly Elizabeth Sachs_

_Born to the world_

_12th March 2006_

_My Princess_

_2nd May 2008_

Her curiosity piqued Miranda asked the obvious question. "Who is Holly Andrea?"

Andy straightened and looked up to see Miranda, Emily and Nigel wearing identical curious expressions on their faces. She smiled as she thought of her daughter and the countless ways the two year old had brought significance and purpose into her life. "Holly is my daughter," Andy couldn't keep the note of pride from her voice.

"I . . ." Miranda was so stunned by this announcement that she stumbled over her words. "Congratulations, Andrea," she said with shock clearly evident in her voice. Then she frowned slightly. "But your tattoo states that she was born to the world 12th May 2006, and if I remember correctly when you were my assistant, you were slightly fat but not pregnant . . .".

Andy paused at this _'Slightly fat? I thought I was fat'_, she turned slightly away from Miranda so that her tattoo was able to be seen clearly. Miranda leaned forward for a closer inspection as Andy went on to explain. "Well that is when she was born, but I adopted her. So she was born to the world in 2006 and she was officially my princess back in May." She finished her explanation and sat back in her chair and looked back at Miranda who had since moved back to her own seat and personal space.

"How long did you have parental leave?" Miranda asked, her brow furrowed slightly, but a spark of genuine interest still shone in her eyes.

"Four months, but my savings account started to suffer for it, so I came back to work in August. Didn't you know any of this?" Andy asked.

"I was aware that you had four months leave but I thought it was for something else entirely. If you would have contacted me I would have . . ." She stopped suddenly realising that Andrea _had_ in fact contacted her . . . several times.

Andrea met her gaze directly, instantly knowing what was racing through Miranda's mind. "Would have what? Answered my call?" she raised an eyebrow, challenging the editor head on in this subtle battle of intentions. Knowing if she backed down now, the foundation would instantly be set for Miranda to have her way within their renewed contact.

Large, brown eyes confidently bled into blue and a breath later they were snapped out of their staring contest by the beeping sound of Andy's cell, announcing that the battery had died.

"What?" Andy eyed the tiny screen in disbelief. "I charged that today, how has it died already? Is yours ok? God I better check in with Teresa, Carla could you hand me your cell so I-" Andy found herself promptly shushed with a thumb on her lips while the rest of the palm was placed gently against her cheek by her assistant.

"Andy, honey, calm down Holly will be fine. Teresa is more than capable of looking after her. I'll send her a text to let her know your cell has died. And she has my numbers, everything will be fine," Carla smoothly reassured her and gently moved her thumb over her cheek while looking at her with big brown eyes, full of warmth and something else Andy didn't wish to think about.

While this astonishing exchange unfolded both Nigel and Emily were staring across the table, mouths hanging open in shock that this classless girl had the complete audacity to make such a brazen display in front of Miranda Priestley. Did the idiotic girl not want to live long enough to see Versace's Spring line?

Miranda on the other hand, had placed her elbows on the table in an uncharacteristic fashion. Her hands tightened into tense fists as she rapidly tried to process the scene before her. She pursed perfectly painted lips while her nostrils flared from the deep calming breaths she was trying to take.

The signs were evident, although not noticeably apparent to even the most observant of eyes. Miranda Priestley was jealous. Of course it travelled beyond jealousy and slightly touched on fury when she overheard the next words that came out of Carla's mouth.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Andy? Listen, why don't we just get some of the quotes you need for your piece and then enjoy the rest of the night . . . together?" Carla looked expectantly into Andy's eyes, making her intentions crystal clear now.

Miranda slowly canted her head to the side preparing to unleash a glare in Carla's direction that was known to freeze grown men in their tracks. Only she found that Carla's thumb was now in the engaging process of stroking her Andrea's perfect face.

'_Pah! My Andrea. You've done a great job of that now haven't you Miranda?'_

At that decisive moment Andrea was suitably torn between bolting to the other side of Paris to the safety of her little girl or alternatively just outright stomping on one of Carla's toes, to remind her how highly inappropriate and unwelcome her behaviour was. Instead she opted for professionalism.

"Ok, here is what is going to happen," Andrea started, while pulling Carla's hand away from her cheek and carefully giving it back to it's owner. "I'm going to the bathroom, ok? _You_ will go to the bar over there and wait until I come back, then we will have a talk." She smiled nervously noticing Miranda's subzero stare aimed at Carla as she quickly excused herself from the table and headed in the direction of the restrooms.

James Holt's arrival at the table temporarily severed the group from the tight ropes of tension that had wrapped itself around them. The impressive designer stole their attentions in a whirl of warm greetings, air kisses, and a profuse apology for a late arrival-- to which Miranda continued to let him think that he was. James claimed his seat and glanced around the opulent table, considering the three people brimming on the edge of tension. "So, have I missed anything?"

"Oh no, I think you may have arrived just in time," Nigel muttered under his breath. He was the unfortunate soul to notice that Carla was openly accessing Andy's ass as she made her way to the restaurant's restrooms.

It wasn't until the ass in question was out of sight did Carla turn back around to the table and reached for her blackberry and cell phone. She sent a quick text message and shut her phone, throwing them both back into her bag, confident in what could possibly occur tonight.

The simple truth was she had been attracted to Andrea from the moment she was employed just over a month ago, their continued working interaction strengthening her respect and widening her attraction for Andrea's unique brilliance. Carla had always considered herself to be a free spirit and when it came to matters of intimacy and love she didn't believe in wasting idle time and she didn't trip over the minor details – like the obvious fact that her boss was the object of her intense attraction. As far as she was concerned she was at Runway to pay the bills and the bills only. She had never held a passionate interest in fashion or its cultural impact, but it hadn't stopped her from knowing the basics and so far the basics were enough to keep her afloat. It was just another job to her; she had no intention of making a career out of it. It was just a pleasant bonus that the job duties meant that they happened to be in the most romantic city in the world and after tonight both she and Andy could spend the rest of the week together. She shivered slightly at the thought of having time with Andrea and her smile widened even more at the possibilities of what they would be doing with that time.

Suddenly the hairs on Carla's neck prickled in alarm and she sensed that she was being carefully scrutinized. She lifted her head from perusing her bag and belatedly found out that she was correct. Only it was four pairs of eyes shooting back at her, not one. One very specific pair in which belonged to Miranda. Whom she had noticed was inspecting her like a bug pinned beneath the lens of a microscope the second she had sat down next to Andy.

A smile broke across her face, a reaction that could be attributed to unexpected nerves more so than anything else, and with every ounce of attitude she could muster she faced the immaculate editor, whose iciness seemingly froze the air between them effortlessly. "Is there a problem Miranda?"

Miranda's gaze narrowed to sapphire slits at this plebeian child who somehow thought she had the right to question _her._ She pursed her lips and glanced away slightly before sliding her cool stare back to meet Carla's directly "Your presence," she answered in an even tone.

Nothing short of a natural disaster could tear the attention away from the table's five occupants.

"Oh no," Carla replied, sarcastically, her bravado rising to surprising levels as she pushed her chair back and stood. "I guess I'll just mosey on over to the bar." And with that she collected hers and Andy's purses and headed over.

"Oh my god, would you like me to get her removed?" James asked, appalled that the young woman had no respect whatsoever for his idol or the reach of her power.

"No." Miranda replied instantly and continued to order a drink from a passing, tuxedoed waiter. After everyone placed their respective drink orders she smoothly switched the subject to business, once again concealing her internal disposition. Years of calculating maneuvers to stay on top within the industry in executive boardrooms and outside of them had finely groomed her external responses to not reflect her personal feelings. In all actuality...Miranda Priestly was livid.

Andy emerged from the restrooms and moved towards the sleek bar area. A quick glance around the semi-crowded space revealed Carla standing in the far corner. _'Good' _thought Andy _'At least there won't be a scene in front of Miranda.'_

Carla looked up as she noticed Andy's confident approach. She smiled and moved to meet her. She leaned forward slightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, sooo, you wanted to talk?" she asked in a shy tone.

Andy moved back slightly to maintain an appropriate amount of distance between them. "Um, yeeaaah." She sighed. "Ok, listen up Carla because I'm only going to say this once. What happened at our table can't _ever_ happen again. Not only was it completely unprofessional to do that while we are conducting our jobs, but it was especially uncalled for in front of Miranda Priestly who just happens to be our boss in case its slipped your mind."

Carla frowned, confusion immediately etched into her features. Why was Andy making something so obviously ideal, a complicated matter?

"Andy no offense but I don't particularly share your passion for this job so in all honesty, it could have been in front of royalty and I still wouldn't give a shit. All that really matters is that I like you. Furthermore, I think that I could make you happy. I know we haven't known each other that long but I think there's something pretty special here ya know? It's hard to ignore the facts: we get along great, our personalities complement each other somewhat, we have similar movie and music tastes-" Carla's response faltered when Andy lifted her hand in the air, motioning for her to stop.

"Carla, I'm really sorry but the picture you are painting is not going to happen. I'm not looking for anything right now, more importantly I don't _want_ anything right now. I have Holly. She is my focus and will be my main focus for a long time to come." Andrea delivered the information as gently as possible in an effort to try and stop the woman from suffering from any further hurt, hoping to clarify her stance in the most amenable of ways while controlling her sense of annoyance at the boldness of the other woman's actions tonight and the embarrassment she had endured as a result of it.

Carla just looked at her silently. She was about to reply when she was cut off by Miranda making her presence known.

Miranda leaned in only to say, "Andrea, I must speak with you now." and with that the editor moved over to the other side of the bar without breaking her powerful stride.

Andy looked at Carla with an apologetic look on her face and whispered, "I'm so sorry, I've gotta . . ." instead of finishing the sentence she motioned her hand towards where Miranda was waiting.

'_OH MY FUCKING GOD – could this night be anymore of a disaster?'_ Andy asked herself as she weaved her way through the patrons surrounding the bar to Miranda.

"Miranda, what can I do for you?" Andy readied herself mentally, fully expecting Miranda to punish her swiftly and severely for her cutting remark about the phone calls alone. Not to mention the fact that her assistant for all of a month was being blatantly inappropriate at the table. What Miranda did say was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Andrea, you need to collect your bag and coat and go out to the lobby. Your nanny is there waiting with Holly. Someone just came to the table and informed us that Holly had a fit, and your nanny couldn't get in touch with Carla to let her know. I have Roy waiting out front to escort the three of you back to your hotel." Miranda informed her in a calm, soothing voice and then in an action entirely outside of her character, the editor placed a hand on Andy's bicep. If the night managed to dissolve into further shock, Andy was almost certain she wouldn't survive it.

In comparison to Miranda's, surprisingly warm, reassuring hand Andy felt as if she had just been punched. "Whu? What . . . Ho . . . Why wasn't she able to get in contact with Carla?" Astonished by this news, she felt a hard lump forming in her throat at the mere thought of Holly being ill and unable to reach her and the heartbreaking implications that accompanied that thought.

This was the exact question Miranda had been dreading. Typically she wouldn't waste time sugar coating anything of importance, getting in swift and coming out unscathed had made her a pro at negotiations in her professional life and as a result her blunt, verbal delivery had become legendary among the floors of Runway to the fashion houses in Paris, but in this instance she made an exception. When it came to an overwhelming concern that she couldn't explain and a tenderness that insisted on being known whenever she was in this particular brunette's presence – Andrea Sachs was and would possibly always be Miranda's sole exception.

"It would seem that perhaps the batteries have died on Carla's also..." Miranda left the rest for Andrea to fill in the blanks with.

"What? No that's stupid, I can't believe that two cell phones and a blackberry can lose battery life in such a short space of time . . . " Andy turned on her heel in search of Carla, her mind on a mission to acquire answers.

"Have you received any missed calls on your cell?" Andy asked abruptly, not wasting any time on preliminaries.

"What? Why?" Carla asked, her nervousness barely controlled beneath the surface of her response.

"Answer the question Carla. Holly has had a fit, Teresa's been trying to reach me and couldn't get through," Andy seethed through clenched teeth, reducing the space between herself and her assistant with every determined step.

"Andrea, I think you should get your things and go to the reception area _now,_" Miranda stated from behind her while touching Andy's arm again, attempting to pull the young fashion journalist away to diffuse the mounting tension.

Andy ignored her and questioned Carla again. "Well?"

Carla's eyes began to fill with tears her broken whisper completely shattering her previous arrogance, "I turned them off . . ."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Carla and Holly are my own creation.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. At least this chapter was a lil bit less work than the previous one lol. Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Also Also Also – Review Review Review LOL :-D :-D :-D . . . please?? ;-P**_

**Chapter 8**

Andy froze. She stared at Carla attempting to comprehend what she just said.

Surely no one would do that . . . with the full awareness of knowing someone's child suffers from epilepsy and could possibly have a seizure at any given moment.

In those few seconds that Andy was silent it hit her like a ton of bricks. Someone had done that. Someone she should be able to put her trust in. Like an assistant. But it was that very person who had done that very thing.

Even though Andy had digested this information, she couldn't quite help herself from saying, "What? You did what? Why? Why would you do that? You know she has epilepsy, I've told you this on countless occasions. You've booked doctors appointments for me for, fuck's sake. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? WHY?!?!"

Carla stepped back slightly as Andy continued to advance while Miranda tried to hold her at bay. She had tears in her eyes and she quickly leaned forward and grabbed Andy's arm trying to make her stay so that she could explain her actions. "Look, Andy, baby please just listen to me I did it just to give you a break. You've been working so hard and then going home to look after Holly and what with the doctor appointments also I just thought if I take one thing away then we could-"

"What!? That thing that you're referring to is my daughter. What in the hell gave you the right to think that you could take that away, you fucking ignorant bitch. Do not come near me or Holly again, you understand? YOU ARE FUCKING FIRED!!" She screamed the last part right into Carla's face, shaking her arm free of Carla's grasp to go to her daughter. Carla quickly grabbed her desperately again and roughly pulled Andy towards her. This couldn't possibly be the end of the beginning, her and Andy belonged together. She only needed to help Andy see that.

Miranda had been watching this entire exchange, and when she saw Carla pull Andrea '_HER Andrea'_ so roughly her eyes zoomed in and something snapped within herself.

She moved forward faster than either Carla or Andrea ever expected and gently but firmly pulled Andrea away and started to walk her towards the lobby. She leaned in towards her ear. "Go to your daughter now Andrea. Roy will be there waiting as I said."

Andrea whipped her head round to face Miranda and realised they were face to face. Noses touching and looking into each others eyes, the tension of the evening reflecting in sharp relief in each other's eyes, finally seeing each other properly for the first time in too long. Right now a year apart had seemed like an eternity. An eternity too long to have endured.

Andy felt more lost than she did when she first received the text from Miranda earlier in the day. Contrarily, the anger and hurt had been washed away by the azure eyes focusing solely on her. She felt like she was the biggest thing in the world in that moment. And to Miranda she was.

Again Miranda whispered to her. "Go Andrea." Her cool breath tracing Andrea's lips.

Andrea shut her eyes, making considerable effort to regain control over her escalating emotions. She opened them again and strode toward the lobby, completely avoiding Miranda's gaze. She had to focus on Holly now.

Miranda closed her eyes as she left also. When her eyes slid open again, burning rage shone within her irises despite herself. She snapped her head around in Carla's direction eyes sharply locked on target.

With blind fury she started stalking towards her prey.

It is not wise to mess with someone Miranda Priestly cares for. It wasn't a readily known fact, but one Carla was about to be made privy to with both severe and exceptional clarity. Miranda felt that she had let Andrea down once before, which resulted in a two night hospital stay due to a plethora of injuries. A quick flash of memory miserably recalled images of a split upper lip, broken wrist, a bruise on Andrea's beautiful face the size of Texas along with a score of bruises marring her legs and forearms. This imbecile of a girl's last mistake was to lay a hand on Andrea and pull her so roughly.

She glided over to Carla quickly and she was sure to plaster a smile on her face, attempting to avoid another blatant scene after Andrea's outburst.

When she reached Carla, she grabbed her arm and steered her smoothly towards the direction of the bathroom. Smile still intact she leaned into Carla's ear and instructed in a low tone, "Just keep smiling my dear, I think we need to talk." She then watched with satisfaction when Carla's bottom lip quivered slightly. She guided her forcefully towards the door of the bathroom and once inside she quickly came to the conclusion that they were indeed alone.

_Perfect . . . _

Once inside Carla quickly spun around fully prepared to run back out the door to seek out Andy, to explain her actions, only to come face to face with Miranda Priestly.

"No no Carla, you're not going anywhere near Andrea. Unless your hearing is as impaired as much as your undesirable excuse for logic, I'm quite certain you heard what she said. Furthermore, and you are going to respect that and do as you were told by your . . . _former_ boss. What you are also going to do is to listen very closely to every single word that I speak now, because I don't make a habit out of repeating myself. Clear?" Carla automatically responded with a rapid nod of her head, the girl looked absolutely petrified now.

Miranda took another step closer to Carla, so that they were toe to toe, and looked directly into her eyes.

In a quiet, almost seductive voice she said, "Understand this, anyone else on this trip you can by all means push, pull, kick and punch. _But..._" She raised her voice, placing sharp emphasis on the last word, her voice as honed as a knife's edge, causing Carla to physically jump out of her skin. "You never _ever_ touch her in _that_ way. Anybody else, do whatever you like. Never _her._" After her warning was delivered she received another nod.

Her gaze viciously drilled into Carla's eyes, not attempting to conceal the hatred pulsing through every pore in her body right now. Satisfied, she whispered firmly, "That's All!"

Only to her surprise Carla didn't move, instead Carla looked right back at her with the same amount of hatred she had just portrayed herself, looked Miranda straight in the eye and spat, "You deserved to be beaten."

Miranda resisted the sharp intake of breath that was fighting to be sucked through her lips. "I said that's all!!" she snapped.

With that Carla finally did as she was told and left leaving Miranda alone in the bathroom. Her shoulders slumped forward slightly and she rolled her head from side to side, as much as she hated to admit it that stung.

She straightened herself up and quickly checked herself in the mirror and proceeded to leave the bathroom. She ignored Emily's rambling and strode confidently to the dinner table.

When she sat down she ordered Emily to write down the notes of the event. Apart from this and the occasional comment for Emily to write down, this was the last Miranda spoke for the whole night.

The rest of the evening saw Miranda eating when dinner was served, drinking when wine was poured and glancing at her cell that was now on the table directly in front of her.

Her entourage knew that Miranda Priestley was not to be spoken to tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Widdle Holly is my own creation :-D.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. Sooooooo . . . . Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Also Also Also – Review Review Review I loves em I do's, they keep me goin LOL :-D :-D :-D ;-P**_

**Chapter 9**

Miranda got out of the car and strolled, with purpose across the busy New York sidewalk and into the Elias-Clarke building. She entered the building and walked directly to the lifts with no fuss. She noticed that the lift was just about to close its doors to make its journey when the occupant must have realised she was approaching, and stopped it before the doors closed completely. She grinned internally at the power she held over stupid insignificant things, which in all honesty she could have cared less whether someone was travelling in a lift with her or not.

Expecting to see some wannabe designer walk out of the lift, so it was a pleasant surprise for Miranda to see the person who has had been constant in her mind for the past two years or so. And like magic she started to feel that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach whenever she laid eyes on the brunette, her heart starting to beat at the sight of her Andrea.

"Good morning Andrea" She greeted.

"Good morning Miranda" Andy replied with a smile and started to walk to the opposite side of the corridor to hail the other lift.

"Andrea . . ." She heard Miranda say from behind her. She turned her head slightly to see what Miranda wanted, but instead she saw the woman standing in the lift and then moved over to the right in a silent invitation that Andy could enter.

This made Andy's heart beat even faster if possible than it was a moment ago when she first saw Miranda on the lift.

She glanced around quickly, stepped into the lift, pressing the button to close the doors. "Thank you Miranda," she said nervously remembering the last time she was in a lift with Miranda. _'Just be quiet and don't talk'_ she thought and stood there quietly facing forward.

Miranda for her part was slightly confused she was expecting Andrea to chatter away like she did before when they first shared a lift, but there was nothing.

She quickly came to the conclusion that Andrea was abiding by the unspoken law. So Miranda decided to do something quite out of the ordinary and strike up a conversation.

"Did Holly recover from her seizure Andrea?" she enquired in a soft voice.

Andrea looked at Miranda then. She was surprised that Miranda was striking up a conversation, considering Miranda only ever did that when she wanted something, and even then it wasn't so much as a conversation starter, more like an order. She also noticed that there was a genuine concern and interest in Miranda's voice when it came to the subject of her daughter.

"Oh yeah, she's a strong girl, it's just hard sometimes when trying to explain to her why she's having seizures, ya know?" Andy said the last part with some regret.

Miranda nodded. "I can only imagine that it must be hard explaining that to a child of that age," and a sad, highly unusual smile graced her features.

Andy huffed and replied. "Twice as hard when it's you're own . . . I just feel . . . huh" she shook her head and stopped talking suddenly.

Miranda looked at her then and prompted her gently, not quite willing to let this small heart to heart slip away. "Yes?" she enquired softly.

"Helpless . . . Just helpless that I can't do anthin-" again Andy cut herself off and sucked in a sharp breath, starting to get emotional at the thought of Holly being ill and having no power to be able to take the illness away.

Miranda looked at her when she heard her breathe in sharply.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I just find it hard feeling soo helpless . . ." she said while motioning her hands in the air.

"I can imagine," Miranda replied softly.

Andy gave a tight smile, trying to not get upset, when she adopted Holly she knew the score with her illness, but it didn't make it any easier.

Miranda decided to change the topic only slightly to get Andrea's mind off of her daughter's illness. "And our good friend Carla?" Miranda asked in the same tone she used when telling Andrea to get the Harry Potter manuscript or not come back.

Andy barked out a laugh hearing Miranda say this. "Oh, she is long gone now, I was actually thinking that maybe I was harsh with shouting in her face in the middle of a dinner – which I apologise for by the way," she said the last part while looking at Miranda cautiously.

Miranda waved her hand and shook her head slightly. "No need for apologies, Andrea. I'm quite sure had I been in your position I would have been less restrained. But why would you think you overreacted?" Miranda asked with a confused expression.

"Ah, well, I _was_ thinking that I was harsh until-" she stopped talking as the lift stopped on the Runway floor. Andy looked down at the floor and mumbled to herself. "Maybe some other time." She tried to keep the disappointment to herself, longing for what could have been the first real conversation she would actually have had with Miranda. She sighed and looked up in time to see Miranda give her a nod before she vacated the elevator, and walked towards her office. Andy sighed and headed into the direction of her own workspace as well.

Miranda was sitting in her office three hours later, staring at her laptop screen. She had just finished typing up an e-mail which had taken her three hours to do since seeing Andrea. She looked absolutely gorgeous today, but that was a given when it came to her Andrea. Miranda had been praying that there would be a lift malfunction so that she could have continued talking to her, but the fates were obviously against them.

So here she was staring at the e-mail that has taken her _three_ hours to type – completely taking her away from her work, which of course meant she would have to put in a couple of hours extra tonight while at home. She continued to look at it and came to the conclusion that she was being highly unprofessional by spending such a ridiculous amount of time on an e-mail which consisted of the word – _Lunch?._

She put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair until they came to her neck and turned her head back towards the screen and realised exactly why she hasn't been able to send this one worded e-mail.

'_I am Miranda Priestley, editor in chief of the world's most powerful fashion magazine. No-one could ever do what I do, and if they were to try they would fail.'_

She stood up and walked towards the window and rested her hand on the window ledge whilst looking out onto busy New York.

'_I am also a 52 year old woman who is not only harbouring a huge crush that would put every teenager to shame, but also holds incredibly strong feelings for the most beautiful woman in the world – in my eyes anyway and besides in fashion my word is law – and said woman, even if she were that way inclined, would not look at her twice, considering the way that Miranda had constantly tested her resolve and once in Paris, nearly to her very limit. Why would Andrea want to even consider someone like that? It's ridiculous because it's never going to happen, she is a beautiful young mother now who is probably looking for a father figure for Holly. Why would she ever consider wanting the fucking old Dragon Lady.'_

Miranda leaned her elbows on the window ledge and put her head in her hands. Breathing in and out heavily she new that as much as it pained her that the idea of Andrea being with someone else was highly plausible. But it was something she could put up with, as long as she would have some sort of contact in Andrea's life then that would be enough. It would have to be enough. She needed Andrea in her life.

She moved her hands from covering her face to a prayer like position, index fingers touching her lips, closing her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. She was more than aware that although the conversation in the lift earlier was civil that Andrea more than deserved an explanation for the treatment she received after the most horrific night in Miranda's life. After all how could she explain to Andrea the reason for pushing her away yet still keeping her close?

Heaving a heavy sigh she stood up smoothed out her clothes and walked back to her desk to sit down. She deleted the message and decided she would do something out of the ordinary and for her daring. To everyone else what she was about to do would be spontaneous feat, but they wouldn't question it. Why? Because she is the boss!

Decision made she saved the tiny piece of writing that she had managed to do (all of one paragraph) and stood up again. She made a stop at her private bathroom and washed her now sweating hands. It would not do to appear nervous.

With determination she walked back through her office and threw open the doors with a force that was highly unnecessary and told Emily she would be visiting the journalist department and to cancel any meetings she may have until 3 pm, and continued walking by, completely ignoring any of Emily's ridiculous questions.

She was on a mission to see if her investment of making Andrea as a fashion journalist was paying off.

And hopefully gain some confidence to invite her to lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Widdle Holly is my own creation :-D.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. Sooooooo . . . . Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Also Also Also – Review Review Review I loves em I do's, they keep me goin LOL :-D :-D :-D ;-P**_

**Chapter 10**

Andrea was sitting at her desk when Miranda arrived and had just finished re-arranging things. She had just placed a framed picture on her desk.

"Is this Holly, Andrea?" She said by way of greeting standing behind her desk.

Andy jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be behind her not least of all Miranda, not that she was complaining. Any type of contact that she was getting at the moment she soaked up like a sponge. In the three weeks since Paris fashion week she had even made amends with Nigel and Emily. Letting them buy her and Holly a three course dinner at Michelin star restaurant, well technically two three course dinners, one for her one for Holly, plus an extra specially made child size portion of food for Holly. Conveniently she forgot that her daughter wouldn't be able to eat a three course menu, and alas it was wasted, shame. She still didn't get any answers to the unresolved issues concerning Miranda, as she knew they were as loyal to Miranda as she was. And in return she hadn't told them about the events of that night, she had only opened up to her parents and Doug and Lily about that.

She swivelled her chair around slightly so that she could get a better view of Miranda and also so Miranda could see the picture of her and Holly.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen her yet have you?" She said with a smile while picking up the photo and handing it to Miranda's now outstretched hand.

Miranda allowed a very small smile which she couldn't quite keep at bay. She loved the look of pride that instantly swept across Andrea's face whenever Holly was mentioned. And looking at the picture she could see why. It was obviously taken in a bedroom and Andrea was holding Holly while standing up, with Holly's legs wrapped around her waist, and in a huge hug. Holly had blonde hair falling over her shoulders in ringlets. The photo must have been taken in mid motion as Holly's head was thrown back in laughter, eyes squeezed shut tightly and Andrea's was leaning back slightly, she had a huge smile on her face while looking at her daughter, with contentment in her eyes that was clear to see.

Looking at the latter she was in awe of how beautiful Andrea was when she smiled a true happy smile.

"Beautiful," She said and her eyes went unusually wide as soon as she said it, realising her slip. Luckily for her Andrea didn't.

Andrea hummed slightly as she took back the photo and replaced it on her desk. "Hmm. Yeah she is. She's great" she said looking back at Miranda with a huge smile. She realised she was talking to her boss and quickly switched into professional mode.

"Uh, so Miranda, how can I help you today?"

Thankful that Andrea had misinterpreted her slip she replied, "I came by to see if my investment was a good one." Looking around she frowned slightly at the other people who were around. "We should go to my office," she stated in a no nonsense tone.

"Sure Miranda, but I could have just come to your office rather than you coming to me," Andrea said trying to keep up with Miranda's strange, erratic behaviour.

'_Shit of course she could come to my office – she should come to my office! What the hell are YOU doing HERE??'_

"Not that I am in the habit of answering to my employees but I came here to spot check Andrea. Print off whatever you are currently writing now, along with any e-mails that have anything to do with it. I will be in my office, I expect a coffee when you arrive, you have fifteen minutes. That's all" she said tonelessly and walked back to her office.

Andy looked on as she walked away, realizing her mistake at assuming Miranda had come to her. Of course Miranda hadn't come to her.

"Hooooohhh fuck" she whispered and quickly printed off the piece she was working on and searched through her inbox for all appropriate e-mails. _'Way to go Andy – make assumptions on what she's doing. You moron!'._

She carried on gathering her things and glanced at her watch '_SHIT TEN MINUTES!! Now nine, stop counting idiot'._

Miranda was already back at her office when she glanced out of her window and could just about see Andrea weaving in and out of the New York traffic, on her way to Starbucks.

She turned back around and gave her office a quick once over. Everything was neat and tidy so when Andrea would arrive back, Miranda was sure she would be impressed. She nodded her head and smiled. And then quickly realised what she was just thinking _'For goodness sake woman grow up, you are actually checking your office now to make sure she would be impressed. Nothing would ever happen, my dear'_. She sighed and sat down at her desk awaiting Andrea's return.

An hour later they were still sitting at Miranda's desk going over the article Andrea was currently working on.

When Andrea had first returned to the office with their Starbucks and her articles, she was more than expecting Miranda's unique brand of harsh criticism, even with regard to the coffee itself. For which she wasn't disappointed since the second she got into Miranda's office, Miranda kindly pointed out her incompetence of being two minutes late. Miranda sat there in silence for ten minutes reading through her article for Paris fashion week. By the time she had finished Andy was a nervous wreck, but was shocked to find that Miranda had only suggested scrapping a few things, as she proceeded to ask Andrea various questions about the article.

Andy was just about to answer Miranda's question on her thoughts on Versace's new line, but as she leaned forward she accidently swivelled her chair so that her knee was against Miranda's thigh. Normally this wouldn't be so bad if at least one of them were wearing trousers, but they had both chosen to wear skirts, so they were skin to skin.

Planes had to make emergency landings, every firework in the world went off with a huge bang, world hunger was defeated and all wars stopped.

Of course none of this mattered as there were two women in the Elias-Clarke building sitting in one of the women's office and skin, that was dangerously close to another part of there bodies, were touching each others.

Miranda carefully placed her hands together to hide the shakes she had suddenly started to develop, and bit her lips to keep a moan from escaping.

Andrea on the other hand was a mess, her hands were shaking as she pointed out notes on Versace's line, and her voice had a very obvious shake in it.

'_SHIT!! – Why did you have to move dumbass, could you be touching her anymore intimately? . . . Well . . . right stop that you have to move your knee'_ Andy thought to herself.

And Miranda was thinking . . .

'_Right, come along now Miranda calm down, or you'll end up throwing her on the desk and having your way with her. Hmm . . . right stop it, just turn the chair away slightly she'll be none the wiser, she's not going through this torture'_

'_TORTURE! FUCKING TORTURE! Jesus Sachs you wronged someone in a past life didn't you, right just turn your chair back to where it was she won't notice a thing.'_

'_OK – 1-2-3'_

'_123'_

Both women turned their chairs away from each other at exactly the same time, which was very noticeable to the opposite party.

'_Odd'_

'_Weird'_

Miranda quickly snapped out of her daze. "OK Andrea. Apparently the investment I made was successful; there are still some minor issues around the edges but all in all the choice I made a year ago was a wise one." As soon as she said the last part she froze and looked up to see Andrea looking right back clearly thinking what she was thinking.

There were several choices made a year ago.

Miranda going along with Steven's questions, Andy arriving with the book, Andy hearing Miranda's hell, Andy asking Roy for help instead of ringing the police.

There were a _lot_ of choices made a year ago.

Andy was about to be brave and ask Miranda how _she_ was when she was cut off.

"Would you like to go to lunch Andrea? I believe it is the very least I can do" Miranda said knowing that now was the opportunity to explain her actions to Andrea. "We can continue lo-"

"Yes, I would really like that" Andy quickly cut her off afraid she would change her mind.

"Emily?" Miranda said, still looking at the woman in front of her. It was only when she heard the young woman come rushing in that she turned to face her. Before she was able to say 'Yes Miranda?' she was cut off by the icy Editor.

"I want you to call Roy and have him meet myself and Andrea outside, all appointments for the rest of the day need to be cancelled, tell Andrea's direct manager she will be in a meeting with me for the rest of the day, call Patrick and tell him no I want the red, collect the shirts from James Holt's studio, then walk Patricia. Call Caroline and Cassidy and let them know I will be home for dinner after which they can go to their friend's sleepover. Inform Nigel I will meet him tomorrow at 7:00am sharp, then go to the agency and get some head shots of the models for Monday's shoot, the last ones they sent me were highly unattractive and could barely be considered models, then confirm my facial tomorrow morning with Rachael at 6. Coat, bag. That's all." She said in a calm voice, waving her hands away from her at the last part.

Emily rushed out of the office, and came back with Miranda's coat and bag. Andrea was still trying to wrap her head around all of what Miranda had just reeled off.

"Is there a reason why Andrea's coat and bag isn't here? Is it beyond your capability to accomplish this task?" Miranda questioned.

"Sorry Miranda" Emily said while glancing at Andrea, who in turn looked back with her eyes saying 'no worries'.

"It's not my coat you forgot . . ." Miranda pointed out in a low voice, whilst looking back at the article in front of her.

"Right . . . right! Apologies Andy-"

"Andrea" Miranda cut in.

"Right, Andrea, uh apologies I'll get your coat now" Emily nodded and rushed off again.

When she returned with Andy's coat and bag, Andy had to quickly rush to put her coat and catch up with Miranda who was already out of the office door.

'_This is going to be interesting'_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Widdle Holly is my own creation :-D.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. Sooooooo . . . . Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Also Also Also – Review! Review! Review! - I loves em I do's, they keep me goin LOL :-D :-D :-D ;-P**_

**Chapter 11**

When they first arrived Andy thought that Roy must have taken a wrong turn since she couldn't see any restaurants or cafes, only nondescript buildings of all shapes and sizes. Andy didn't mention it and just followed Miranda to an incredibly dirty looking building that one would normally see in an industrial district.

Once inside they headed towards the lift that was at the end of a long corridor. Everything around them was cold, grey and depressing. When they reached the lift, it was dented in the middle. It looked like someone had taken a huge hammer to it and bashed it in, needless to say Andy was slightly worried for their immediate safety.

"Um, Miranda? This looks a bit unsafe. If you want I can have a quick look around to see if there is one that's. . "She paused and looked at the lift again, with disgust plastered across her face ". . . Well at least safer and possibly more hygienic."

Miranda looked over her shoulder and smirked at her. "Thank you for your concern Andrea, but if you look there is no other way to go up." She motioned down the empty corridor. "And besides you're a writer Andrea. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," she said as she pushed the button requesting the lift.

When the doors slid open, Andrea's mouth hung open in shock. Inside the lift it was absolutely perfect; similar to the lifts at the Hilton or any other five-star establishment and far from being grimy like its deceiving exterior.

"Andrea, you are catching flies, get in, there is food up stairs" Miranda sniffed slightly and looked down whilst straightening her jacket, with a deadly serious expression. Secretly she was enjoying the shock over Andrea's face, but decided to keep up appearances. She was doing well not to smirk.

Andy snapped her mouth shut and got in.

When they arrived upstairs, she could see exactly what Miranda meant by never judge a book by its cover. It could have passed for any top restaurant in New York. It was obviously an establishment aimed at providing privacy for those with a high profile.

They were seated instantly and were taken to a private booth in the far corner of the room. It was literally just the two of them. Andrea wondered if Miranda had booked the other booths around them also, given how protective Miranda was of her privacy.

After ordering there drinks and starters they sat in silence, each thinking about the impending conversation.

Miranda had always known she owed Andrea some explanation as to why she was ignored for the past year. Her only problem was that she didn't know what to say or even how to begin saying it. She struggled with how to start the conversation. What do you say to someone you have hardly spoken to in a year after they ended the absolute hell you were enduring for a year before that?

'_This should be fun Miranda'_ she thought to herself.

"I feel at a loss of how to start this Andrea, any ideas?" She asked with an uncharacteristic and nervous laugh, looking truly lost at how to start.

Andrea allowed a small smile "I've had so many questions I wanted answers to but I can't quite think of them all now." She said fiddling with her napkin. Miranda just nodded clearly uncomfortable with this situation.

They waited until the waitress served their drinks and their food before they spoke again.

"I suppo-"

"I guess-"

They both said at the same time, and then Miranda quickly cut in. "You go first Andrea. It's only fair I suppose." She said with a slightly relieved look on her face when Andrea went to talk as well, since she had no clue how to start this.

Andrea let out a relieved sigh as she desperately wanted to get this part out of the way and just be in Miranda's company. She was still very hurt and she would get her answers but she had more important things in her life to focus on now. Any answers she would get today would be enough.

"Um thanks," she said with a smile. "I guess the biggest thing that plays on my mind is why was I singled out?" she asked whilst cutting the duck on her plate.

Miranda froze slightly. _'Shit! Does she know of Steven's plan? Did she somehow see the journal? How much did she read?'_

Oblivious Andrea continued. "I mean why wasn't Roy ignored for a whole year?"

'_Phew – she doesn't know anything about that she just wants to know why she was ignored. Ok calm down, breathe.'_

"Don't get me wrong, I know he's worked for you longer than me, and yes he did get hurt that night but was he in hospital for two nights?" Andrea could feel the anger she had managed to tame bubbling up again, but she couldn't quite stop it. With every word that was coming out of her mouth she was getting more and more wound up.

'_OK, not bitter much.'_

Andrea carried on. "I know it's not a competition over who got hurt more, but let's be realistic. I was in the hospital for two nights and had to leave work for a month."

'_This seems to be going too far already.'_

". . . No one was talking to me or answering their phones . . ."

'_How could I talk to you? I was responsible for your two night hospital stay.' _

"Yet I find out that Roy who was lucky to walk out of there with a few minor cuts and bruises gets a visit from you."

'_I visited you too.'_

"How do you think that made me feel?"

'_How you feel? How do you think I felt seeing you like that?'_

"Do you know how alone I felt for that year? Have you any idea how that feels?"

'_Well I don't know Andrea try coming home from work everyday not knowing whether it was going to be a night where you're just getting slapped about a bit or a full on pounding session. Do I know what it feels like to be alone? I think it's a safe bet to say yes.'_

"It wasn't fair. I know you could always be harsh and a little selfish, but tha-"

"CHECK!" Miranda snapped, cutting off her rant.

Andrea knew she had gone too far. She should have just stopped at the first question, but she couldn't. Every emotion she felt came back to her just by Miranda letting her begin first.

'_SHIT!'_

Their waitress came over and without question gave Miranda the check. She didn't even bother looking at it as she chucked a credit card towards her. The waitress rushed away and rushed back with her card all payments completed, while the two women in the booth were staring at each other across the table.

One knew she had gone too far. The other was quite simply numb from years of abuse. Today was the icing on the proverbial cake.

They left the restaurant, got in the waiting car and drove to Miranda's townhouse, a tense silence filled the car. Miranda motioned Andrea to follow and walked into her house and to the den.

The very location it all started.

"Sit down" Miranda removed her coat and bag, flinging it into the nearest chair.

Andrea just did as she was told and sat. She had no idea where this was going but automatically knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Miranda moved over to the small mini-bar. She pulled out a small glass, dropped in two ice cubes and poured whiskey over the ice cubes. She placed her hand on her delicate hip and savoured the drink in her hand.

She stood in the very spot Stephen stood in when it all started and looked directly at Andrea. Her eyes were colder than the ice in the glass.

"You want to know how truly selfish I was and the reason for it, Andrea? Then I'm going to tell you everything."

Andrea gulped looking back with wide, brown eyes.

Miranda just took a sip of her drink.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Widdle Holly is my own creation :-D.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. Sooooooo . . . . Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Also Also Also – Review! Review! Review! - I loves em I do's, they keep me goin LOL :-D :-D :-D ;-P**_

**Chapter 12**

"Miranda, I'm so sorry. I got carried away with what I said back there, you really don't need to do this. I was just frustrated, I-"

"Two ice cubes in a small glass meant that he was savouring his drink," Miranda cut her off as though she hadn't been speaking at all. "That was an easy night," she said in a low and even tone.

"Miranda you don't have to do this. I'm so sorry I pushed you."

Again Miranda cut her off and continued on while pacing back and forth in front of Andrea, swirling her drink.

"That was the type of night I thought that it might be when you delivered the Book."

"Miranda..." Andy tried again. She didn't want it to go this far.

"Don't interrupt me again Andrea." Miranda had obviously had enough of the girl's rudeness. "You are the one who left me those messages, begging me to tell you something, anything about what happened. Not only that night but before that night also. That's what you asked me wasn't it?"

"Well I uh..."

"You want to know how long it went on for. How did it start? Was it just me? Were Cassidy and Caroline involved? If I needed to talk, I could always count on you, because of course you could understand. That's what you said in those messages wasn't it?"

"Yeah I know, but..." she replied in a small voice.

"Then you're going to sit there, swallow your pride and listen to what I have to say, and not interrupt me again is that clear?" Miranda said in a firm voice.

A tear made its way down Andy's cheek and she nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't quite get her head around this new side of Miranda. She was just so cold, so very cold. Usually she could sense a tiny bit of feeling in her voice but now it was the voice of someone, who had truly had enough.

"So I thought it was going to be easy, but then it changed and..." Miranda shook her head, her lips twisting at the memory, and took a sharp intake of breath. " well you know the rest."

Andrea just nodded again and looked down at her hands in her lap. She sniffled slightly, she could still see Miranda's face beaten and bruised, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"It started when we got back from Paris. It was just threats at first. But he knew all of the right buttons to press. He knew the right threats to use so I couldn't risk it. Although I was still naive really to begin with. I remember about a month afterwards he told me to be home at seven o'clock sharp, when I came in at ten minutes past he was waiting right by the door and he dragged me by my hair up the stairs. I couldn't believe he was doing it. I thought they were all just empty threats but at the same time I didn't want to risk anything, which is why I came home at ten minutes past, I was just a little late. I thought that ten minutes would be alright. It wasn't even a deliberate thing as the girls were upstairs in their rooms, and I didn't want to risk an argument." She shook her head, still looking towards the ceiling. Her sapphire eyes started to water at the memory.

She sniffed slightly before continuing. "He literally threw me into the bedroom, closed the door and then proceed to punch me in the stomach. Jesus, the pain was such a shock to my system, if I'd have known what was coming I would have been able to prepare myself. Or get me and the girls into a hotel, or stay at their father's. Or better yet just keep my mouth shut and not admit that I love someone else."

'_Oh man, speaking of a punch to the gut'_ Andrea thought as she felt her heart being torn to shreds.

"But then again it wouldn't matter. Everything in my journal, which he found," she said in a soft voice.

"Your journal? Is that how this started?" Andy asked.

"Essentially, yes. He found it while I was talking to him in Paris. I admitted I was in love with someone else and he confirmed it was y- who it was" she quickly stood up after that near slip of the tongue.

"So the name was in the journal?"

"Yes" she admitted.

Andrea sighed heavily.

"What?" Miranda snapped, she seemed to be calmer now, but she was still angry and numb.

"You don't need to tell me this stuff Miranda," she replied in a tired voice.

"You are the one who wanted to know Andrea. You are the one who wanted to know how it started, quite frankly I don't want to tell anyone this, but it seems that everyone else must know." Miranda was beginning to get frustrated again. One minute the girl wanted to know everything the next she didn't. What _did_ she want?

Andrea looked at her then with surprise clearly written all over her face. "Have you not spoken about this Miranda?"

"No. I've said to you once before I don't care about _me_ what I care about is the people that I love, the people who look after me everyday, those are the people that I care about." The Editor sat down again on the opposite side of the room facing Andrea. "And that's exactly the people he used against me." She paused, trying to compose her self as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her nostrils flared and her chin began to quiver slightly. "He would threaten Cassidy and Caroline, he would say he would do the same to them as he was doing to me. I had a feeling that he would never follow through with it but they are my babies."

Andrea had tears trailing over her cheeks, being a mother herself she could easily imagine how painful those threats would have been.

"Then he started to separate them. There was one night when we were watching a movie with the girls. Cassidy was cuddling him and Caroline was with me. The next day he said that if I made any noise he would go upstairs and hit Caroline while she slept, purely because she sat with me the night before. Then he would report me and say I was beating her up. He was on this huge power trip when it came to the girls because he knew that I would fold so quickly. So I took whatever he would throw at me to protect them." She said and quickly downed the rest of her drink and put the glass on the side table.

"Then he started to say that he would get their father." She barked out a sarcastic laugh. "He even threatened Patricia." Tears fell freely now. Miranda shook her head, her lips twisting in utter anger. "My dog! He threatened my dog!!" She looked up to see Andrea with her hands covering her face her shoulders shaking from crying. She wanted to comfort her, she wanted to say she was okay. But the truth of the matter was Miranda was not okay, and she couldn't stop herself from talking. She needed to talk, she had been holding this in for two years now it and it had been like a ticking time bomb, waiting to implode.

Her voice started cracking as she tried to get a control of her emotions, but after holding this in for so long she was unable to succeed. "Then it was Nigel, Emily . . ." She looked up. "Roy . . ." then straight into Andrea's eyes. " . . . and you." The Editor shook her head again. "But he got you Andrea. He made good on his threat. And I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from it." With that last statement Miranda Priestly, the most renowned fashion icon in the world, one of the most difficult entities in the world, broke down in front of her ex-assistant.

Andrea reacted without thinking and got up and went straight over to where Miranda was sitting and held her close. She whispered words of comfort into her ear as Miranda cried like a baby in her arms. Two years worth of pain all rushing out in one big wave of emotion.

Andy rocked her gently backwards and forward and then pulled back slightly and brushed the hair away from Miranda's eyes. Placing both hands on her cheeks she leaned in and said, "Don't ever feel guilty about what he did Miranda. I understand that's why I was pushed away?" she inquired. Miranda simply nodded. "He did that not you. You have nothing to feel guilty over, you did everything you could to look out for, well for everyone including me. I mean it could have been Emily that had been delivering the Book that night. It was just bad luck either way," she said desperately trying to reassure her.

'_You don't understand it would only ever have been you. He had the whole damn thing planned.'_

"I think you should go," Miranda whispered trying to compose herself.

"What? Why? I can't just leave you here like this," Andrea said quite shocked at the sudden turn in the conversation.

"I'll be fine just please go. I need to be alone," Miranda said, taking hold of the hands that were still on either side of her face and placing them in their owner's lap. She couldn't handle the close proximity after such an emotional outburst.

Andrea briefly glanced at the clock and realized it was three thirty, she needed to get Holly in half an hour. "Shit look, okay, I have to pick up Holly. I'll call you when I get back home. Just . . ." She sighed heavily as she stood up and straightened her coat. "Just please answer my call, don't push me away again, please?" she begged.

Miranda looked at her and wiped her eyes. "Fine." She answered in a small voice, nodding.

"Okay." Andy said breathlessly. Without thinking Andrea leaned forward again and kissed Miranda on the cheek only to have Miranda turn slightly, so their lips met briefly. They both pulled back quickly as if they had just been burned.

"Sorry I just, um, ah, right I gotta go I'll call you," Andrea said nervously, shaking like a leaf. _'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.'_

"I'll answer," Miranda said, slightly dazed.

Andrea gave a small smile and quickly walked out of the townhouse.

Miranda sat there for the next half an hour perfectly still, her mind racing over what just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Widdle Holly is my own creation :-D.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. Sooooooo . . . . Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away :-D**_

**Chapter 13**

'_Um, Hello Andrea. I missed your call because I couldn't find my phone anywhere (nervous giggle) I uh, I'm just returning your call, I'm not ignoring you um, I will be taking the day off tomorrow and I've let the necessary people know you're to do the same. (Pauses) I (heavy sigh) I um . . . Thank you Andrea for, for listening"_

Lily brought the phone away from her ear and handed it back over to her friend "Woah!"

"Yeah" Andrea just nodded.

Yesterday Miranda had effectively burst a damn, and told Andrea what she had needed to know for about a year now.

"So did you call her back?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah straight away, she just sounded so broken in that message" She said in a very tired voice since she had very little sleep the night before, her mind refusing to let her forget every word that was said the day before.

"Was she alone last night?"

"I don't think so, I think the girls were there with her" Andy replied

"Uh, actually no they weren't they had a sleepover last night" Emily said walking into the kitchen then giving Lily a kiss on the cheek "Good Morning babes" she said in a quieter voice. Lily just blushed.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Andy said her voice rising slightly. She was getting worried.

"Well technically she did Andrea, before you left to go to lunch with her, don't you remember? She told me to walk Patricia, um tell Patrick she wanted the red and to let the twins know she would be home for dinner then they could go to their friend's sleepover. Remember?" Emily said while making herself and Lily a coffee.

"Oh god, I completely forgot that" she said in a low voice, leaning on the table covering her face with her hands.

"Yes now you remember" She placing the coffee on the table and then sitting next to Lily.

"Yes I do and how comes I don't get a cup of coffee?" She whined

"A. Because you're not sleeping with her and B. Because you are going round to Miranda's, where you can get a coffee there. And we will look after Holly when she gets back from breakfast with your Mom and Dad." Lily replied, and gave Emily a quick kiss.

"Well at least let me ring her first before you plan out my day." She said getting up a reaching for the phone "And please may I have a coffee before I go"

"Sorry I'm not sleeping with you!" Emily replied quickly and then gave Lily a long leisurely kiss.

Andy rolled her eyes "Geez, get a room" she said walking towards her room with the phone in her hand.

They pulled away from each and at the same time said "HAVE ONE!!" then giggled before kissing each other again. Again Andy rolled her eyes.

When she got into the bedroom she was just about to dial the number when, she realised what she was about to do.

'_I can't just ring Miranda up and expect that she would say "yes come over, maybe we could get drunk and tell each other about our first dates" Jesus Sachs you can be a dork!'_

She heaved a heavy sigh and walked back towards the kitchen. She walked in with her head down looking at the phone in her hand.

"Hey guys, I don't think I'm going to bother with this, she wouldn't want me go over anyway an-. For god sakes guys would you please get a fucking room!" she said the last part turning around quickly so that Emily could pull her dressing gown back up over her shoulders and get off of Lily's lap.

She heard the rustling of clothes "Are you good?" Andy asked

"Yeah yeah, sorry" she said blushing furiously

Andy just looked at them both "So anyway . . . I'm not going to bother, so I can look after Holly. And Lily you can continue kiss Emily's boobs" She smirked while saying the final part.

"Oh for god sake" Emily whispered, putting her head into Lily's shoulder. Lily just smiled and kissed her head.

"Why not? Andy you need to see her like today, the woman just poured her heart out to you, come on" Lily said while rubbing Emily's shoulders.

"I, It's not that easy Lil's" Andy replied while placing the phone back in its cradle.

"Well how about you just go round there take some wine or her favourite perfume or, or like a book or something fashionnn . . . ey?" Lily said

"Fashioney? Is that a new technical term I've missed?" Emily asked looking at Lily with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up! . . . . Bitch" Lily replied struggling to hold in a smile.

"Save it for the bedroom darling" Emily said quietly. Lily just tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Andrea on the other hand was thinking about what her friend suggested. Her mind was going into overdrive.

'_Perfume is out as I remember she gets her favourite for free. Wine? . . . No too early in the morning. Clothes is out she can get whatever she wants. Ok, a book? That could be good . . . yeah maybe history of fashion or Parisian style or . . . '_

"Got it!" she whispered to herself, and smiled in triumph. She quickly got her cell and phoned her mom.

"Mom? Hey . . . Yeah mom where are you guys now? . . . OK stay there I'll meet you in a minute I wanna say goodbye to Holly cos I'm going out for a minute . . . what wait no not now don't put her on the phone I'll see you in a minute kay? . . . Okay bye" she pressed the disconnect button and ran of to grab her coat.

"Okay I'm going out you guys, please try your best not to have sex in front of Holly or I will pound you both into the ground ok?" Andy said smiling.

"For goodness sake Andrea we can control our selves" Emily scolded.

"You sure about that" Andrea said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Now do fuck off!" Emily replied smiling sweetly.

"Fine geez. See you laters, and call me if Holly has a fit" She said.

"We will babe. Good Luck" Lily replied nodding her head and giving a wave of her hand.

Andrea got to the door and stopped then turning around she smirked while saying "Emily?" Emily looked up with a look asking 'what?' "Nice rack" winked and then quickly ran out of the door to meet her parents and Holly.

Emily's mouth hung open in shock and she snapped her head round to Lily.

"What? You do!" Lily said receiving a light swat on the arm.

After meeting her parents and Holly and making a quick stop in a designer store Andrea made her way to Miranda's.

When she finally arrived at her destination she suddenly became very nervous. It had nothing to do with the fact that Miranda had confided some of the things she had endured in the last year of her marriage to Stephen. It was more to do with the fact that there was the minor detail of the accidental kiss that occurred just before she left.

She let out the breath she was holding since getting out of the taxi and knocked on the door.

When the door opened she was shocked at the sight before her.

Miranda's eyes were red rimmed and it was clear that she had just been crying. She looked weak and vulnerable; nothing at all like the strong person that she is usually used to seeing.

"What?" Miranda asked in a tired voice before Andrea had a chance to ask if she was okay.

"Um, I just wanted to see how you were" Andrea nervously replied. Even in the state she was in Miranda still held a certain power to make you feel like the vulnerable party.

"You could have phoned" Miranda replied tonelessly. A strange thing to witness considering the state she was currently in.

"Yes but you would've told me to stop being ridiculous" Andrea replied.

Miranda seemed to accept this and just opened the door wider and walked on into the den.

Andrea took her queue and followed Miranda through to the den.

Miranda had already sat down and was seated in her chair reading a paper.

Andrea just stood in the middle of the room not quite knowing what to do.

"Sit down" Miranda said quietly, still looking at her paper.

Andrea did as she was told and muttered a thank you. She sat there nervously for five minutes holding onto the package in her hands for dear life until Miranda finally spoke up again.

"Are you still interested in being a journalist Andrea?" She asked her while flipping over to the next page. "I mean a news journalist." She said looking over at Andrea briefly this time before turning her attention back to her paper.

'_What?! Where did that come from? Is she trying to push me over to another job again, that's not in Runway this time?!' _Andrea thought beginning to panic

"Andrea I'm not banishing you off to a far off place just because of last night it was just a general query . . ."

'_Did I speak out loud?'_

" . . . and no you did not speak out loud" Miranda said calmly still reading her paper.

Andrea gave a small laugh and relaxed a little "Um no actually I had a change of heart as soon as I got into the fashion journalism role. I loved it how you could come up with so many ways to describe a piece of material, to sort of um . . . to sort of help sell it. I just love how creative you can be with it whereas with news stuff it is pretty much whatever the news is you write about it, you can't seem to be flamboyant with it if you know what I mean" she said looking at Miranda who now held a soft expression on her face.

"Well I'm glad that you are enjoying it. You're actually very talented with it. You seem to have an eye for spotting things that some of the other writers don't catch. I have to admit that I'm . . . I'm very proud of you Andrea" She said sincerely.

'_God I could get lost in your eyes'_ Miranda thought to herself.

"Um, huh wow! Uh thank you Miranda, I don't think you realise how much that means to me." She replied blushing with a shy smile.

Miranda allowed a small smile as well.

"I know I apologised already but, I am truly sorry for the way I acted yesterday Miranda, I think the frustration of the whole thing just . . . " she sighed "just . . . uh . . I got carried away with well . . . me . . . I didn't think, I'm so sorry" she said leaning forward slightly.

Miranda just sighed and replied "It's quite alright Andrea. I can understand" she gave a small laugh "I'm not completely made of ice" she said.

"Yeah I know that Miranda I never thought you were. I'm not like all the other clackers in the business." Andrea replied.

"Clackers?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andrea gave a small laugh and smiled "Oh um the girls with there high heals on the marble floors in the lobby at work? Clack clack clack" She said the last bit while flapping her hands slightly.

Miranda just laughed at this "That's rather amusing" she said nodding and smiling and looking at Andrea.

'_God you should laugh more often, it's fantastic'_ Andrea thought

"So where are the girls?" Andrea enquired.

"They're with their father" she said

"So you're alone this weekend?"

"My my we are quick today aren't we Andrea" Miranda said beginning to get frustrated.

Andrea just ignored that and said "I don't like that you're alone given what happened last night"

"It's not your concern Andrea" she said

"Yes it is"

"Why?"

"Well uh I, I care that's all"

"You care about my well being?"

"Yes of course I do, and especially considering it was the first time you spoke about things. You said that yourself last night"

Miranda just sat there looking at her pursing her lips slightly

"I am aware of the events of last night Andrea"

"You shouldn't be on your own this weekend; you need to get this stuff out of your system"

"I got everything out of my system last night" Miranda replied calmly.

"What so those few things you said last night is everything that happened to you" Andrea said disbelievingly.

"Andrea you are on thin ice. I suggest you leave now"

"What are you afraid of? Is it the press? I'm not going to say anything, huh I care way more than I should, I would never do that to you."

"Why do you care so much?" _'Please tell me why you care so much' _Miranda thought to herself

"I just do." She sighed heavily and rubbed her head "I'm sorry I'm pushing you I just don't want it to be one of those things where it all bubbles over okay"

"It doesn't affect you Andrea" Miranda said she was getting tired of this conversation fast.

"Yes it does" Andrea said standing up to stand in front of Miranda.

Miranda was well and truly frustrated with this now and she too put her paper to one side that was now in her lap and stood up in front of Andrea also.

"Why? Why does it affect you?" Miranda said raising her voice slightly. This was getting on her nerves.

Andrea looked into her eyes. Her chin started to quiver and shrugging her shoulders she replied in a small voice "I care about you Miranda" she turned her head slightly and paused breathing out a slow, heavy breath she looked up again and seeing the confusion written over Miranda's face she thought _'Fuck it!'_ she took Miranda's head in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. There was no accident with this kiss and if Miranda ever wondered if the kiss last night meant anything to Andrea, there was no confusing this now. The message was clear.

Andrea moved away and licked her lips, still holding Miranda's head in her hands.

She looked up to see an expression of shock on Miranda's face and another that she had never seen before. She looked into her eyes and with her voice cracking slightly due to her biggest secret finally being revealed she simply stated "I care".

She walked away leaving Miranda there stunned her heart pounding out of her chest _'She just kissed me, not by accident, Andrea Sachs kissed me!'_ those words just kept repeating themselves in her mind. She turned around just in time to see Andrea stop and turn around. She was desperately trying to keep the tears from falling but failing miserably "Uh I got you a gift um as a peace offering." Shaking her head her face screwing up in pain from the rejection she was certain to get she said "Take it, keep it, burn it, give it away, I don't care. I got to go" she said and quickly ran out of the house.

Miranda's head chose to kick in to gear when she heard the front door close and she rushed to call Andrea back in but when she got outside there was no sign of her. She must have been in full sprint mode.

She walked back into the house after checking up and down the street a few more times and went back to the den. She sat down in the seat where Andrea was not ten minutes before and picked up the package. She unwrapped the silver wrapping paper around it and found two books with a post-it note stuck to the top one with a note saying

_I wasn't sure if you preferred plain or lined I got both_

She looked further and saw that there were two new leather Journal's. One black one brown with the initials MP imprinted in the bottom right hand corner on the front cover. It was exactly the same style as Miranda's other two journals. The one that Stephen had discovered and the one she was half way through now.

'_These cost $2000 each!!'_ She thought

Opening them she saw that one was lined and one plain, but in both they held the same message from Andrea.

_Never give up on your thoughts and never be afraid to write them down._

Miranda sat there for the rest of the morning with her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Widdle Holly is my own creation :-D.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. Sooooooo . . . . Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away :-D**_

**Chapter 14**

Nigel strides into the journalism department expecting to see Andrea sitting at her desk typing away furiously on her Mac. He was taken aback when he saw a certain two and a half year old girl sitting in her seat instead. She looks up at him with smiling eyes and squeals, "NILE!" He smiles as she stands up on the chair and reaches up for him to pick her up.

He bends down slightly and picks her up. "Hello sweetheart. Are you doing mommy's job now?" Holly smiles shyly and lays her head on his shoulder.

"What? You can't be shy with me. I don't believe that," he says smiling as she looks up at him again. She gives another shy smile before promptly sticking her thumb into her mouth.

He was just about to ask Andrea's colleague in the neighboring cubicle where she was when he heard a voice from behind him saying, "Holly stop sucking your thumb please." Andy moves around them to sit at her desk.

"Hey Nile." Andy smirks up at him while sorting through the stack of paper she had just collected from the printer.

"Is that what I'm going to be known as now? It's your daughter that can't pronounce the 'g' in my name."

"Sorry Nile," she replies quickly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Well I came over to invite my two favorite ladies to lunch in my office. And so that you can tell me the more detailed version of what happened Friday morning," he explains moving his head slightly. Holly had discovered his glasses again.

"Well I would love to but I am swamped at the moment. I need to get this piece done for Miranda." Even speaking her name tugged at her heart strings. "And besides there isn't anything to tell. I said something, she'll break my heart. I just gotta be prepared," she admits with a sad smile.

'_No she won't,'_ he thinks privately. "Well, how about I come over to you tonight so we can talk in safer surroundings then." Nigel wonders if their public setting was responsible for his friend being so closed up. Usually Andy was much more open with her emotions.

"Can't do that either. It's that charity dinner tonight."

"I know but we can sneak out early. You know Miranda won't stay there for very long, as long as you get her quotes it'll be fine."

She sighs heavily. He was really trying his best. "Ok. But I need you to do me a favor."

"Lay it on me, Six."

"Would you mind watching Holly for me for half an hour? I just need to get this one piece out of the way, then I won't need to stay late after work," she asks, her doe eyes pleading.

"Yeah sure that's fine. How come this little princess is here today anyway?" Nigel caught Holly's wandering hands as she continuously attempts to get to his designer glasses.

"Lily gets her results today." Andy couldn't mask the worry in her tone.

Nigel nods, a sad smile gracing his face. "Right". They were all worried about what the result might bring. Although Nigel was more worried about Emily's reaction if the results were critical.

Nigel playfully tweaks Holly's cute nose. "So are you coming to lunch with Uncle Nigel?" Holly just nods. "Ok, give mommy a kiss," he says, maneuvering so that Holly could lean over to give her mother a kiss.

"Mwah – have fun princess I'll see you in a little while, mommy just has to do some work." Andy says while tucking Holly's fringe behind her ear. She received a gentle nod in reply.

"We'll see you in a bit," Nigel pipes up and starts to walk away.

"OK bye," Andrea says, " and call m-"

"If she has a fit? Yeah I know quit worrying, Six," he says knowing that that would never happen. Andrea just rolled her eyes and went back to work.

When they arrive at Nigel office he spends the first fifteen minutes making sure Holly was fed. After that he was drawing shapes on a piece of paper and asking Holly to identify and repeat them. She was just about to identify a square when Emily burst in the office with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Where's Andrea? She's not at her desk," she asks quickly, not noticing Holly through her apparent anxiousness.

Nigel's head snaps up. "I don't know is everything ok? Is Lily ok?" He asks, getting up and setting Holly on the floor in the process.

Emily proceeds to let the tears fall. "It was just a cyst they are arranging a date for it to be removed but she's all clear," she answers, her voice cracking at the last part. She was visibly relieved that her girlfriend was free from cancer.

"Oh thank god for that, come here honey." Nigel walks over with open arms, temporarily leaving Holly to her own devices.

While Nigel was comforting Emily, Andrea arrived to pick up Holly. She saw them hugging and immediately assumed the worst. She covers her face with her hands and let out a sob. Nigel releases Emily briefly and sees that Andrea has misunderstood.

"No Six, it's happy tears. She's all clear it's just a cyst," he quickly explains, beckoning her over with his free arm.

"Oh thank God!" Andy hugs Emily who was still trying to calm down slightly from the emotional news.

They had been chatting quietly for a few minutes when Andrea suddenly realizes that things were a bit too quiet. Then she notices the office door was wide open.

"Nigel where's Holly?"

Both him and Emily looked up. "She is just behind my desk" he says, walking over."Hol-" He looks back up his face suddenly white.

"HOLLY?!" Andrea shouts quickly rushing to the door. "Oh my God where is she?" she desperately looks to Emily and Nigel.

"I didn't even realize she was in here," Emily says.

"Yeah we were doing lunch. Right quick split up," Nigel says, rushing out of his office with Emily in tow. He took hold of Andrea's hand and says, "We'll find her." His tone was serious, assured, and no-nonsense as he hurried off to look for the child in question.

"Oh my God what if she's had a fit? She could have got into the lift, she could be anywhere in this goddamn building," Andy says as her voice rises in panic.

"We'll find her," Emily repeated as she takes off in the opposite direction of Nigel.

"Oh my God, HOLLY?" Andrea practically shouts, racing down the maze of hallways.

_Meanwhile_ . . .

"This won't do. It's ridiculous that I employ all of you with all of the extensive skills that you have, only to find that when you come into work you don't use them," Miranda says, in a tone that could melt every iceberg in the world while various designers surround her with clothes to place on the mannequin.

"How about the yellow belt?"

"No it must be red I can't keep repea-"

"Red" a small voice from behind her perks up.

Miranda spun around to find the most beautiful little girl staring up at her.

She smiles and bends down so she was eye level with the toddler. "Hello Holly. That's all," she says. At the last part she heard everyone shuffle out of the room rapidly.

Holly smiles also and looks around as everyone files out of the room and then proceeds to follow in suit.

"No bobbsey, you stay here sweetheart." Miranda lightly takes hold of the little girl's arm.

"So where's mommy sweetheart?" Miranda asks.

"Nile," Holly responds in a quiet voice. Not quite sure of who this new person was.

"Nile? Who's, oh Nigel? Do you mean Nigel?"

Holly just nods slowly.

"Nigel. Right then we better ring her up and let her know you're safe shouldn't we hmm?" She stands up, extending her hand. Holly just looks at the extended hand and then back up to Miranda.

"OK then." Miranda bends down slightly to pick up Holly then proceeds to walk over to her desk. Holly starts to panic and squirm out of her hold.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm mommy's friend. I'm Miranda have you heard mommy say anything about me?" she says, trying calm her down to prevent a tantrum.

"Miranna" she got in reply.

Miranda gives her a smile and picks up the phone to call Andrea.

After two rings Andrea picks up the phone and answers, "Have you found her?" in a state of total panic, obviously expecting to hear Nigel or Emily's voice on the other end of the line.

"No, she found me. She's in my office. That's all," Miranda replies and places the phone down.

She sits down on the chair and repositions Holly so she was sitting comfortably in her lap.

"Mommy will be here soon bobbsey," she says reassuringly.

Miranda reaches over to her left hand and pulls a stray piece of tape that was stuck to her hand. At this Holly then reaches for the tape. Miranda looks down and realizes what she was after and hands the tape over. Holly places the tape back onto the back of Miranda's hand and rips it off.

"Ow!" Miranda shakes her hand dramatically and then places it on the desk again.

Holly looks up in amusement after hearing Miranda and places the tape on there again and rips it off once more.

"Sheesh ouch." Miranda repeats, shaking her hand again. Holly giggles at this and sets out to repeat the action over and over laughing whenever Miranda would shake her hand playfully. Eventually even Miranda starts to laugh.

The Editor eventually hears frantic footsteps pounding towards her office and then hears them stumble to a halt.

Still chuckling the fashion icon asks, "Don't you find it fascinating, Andrea, when children find the simplest of things absolutely hilarious?"

Andrea just stares in shock at the sight of Miranda doing something so silly as to entertain her child. She wishes she could take a picture. No actually, she wished she could have the right to take a picture.

She sighs wistfully. '_Get over it, Sachs.'_

"Huh, yeah it is," Andy answers quietly, memories of Friday morning rushing back to her. '_Oh my God just let me go. Please don't say anything in front of Holly and break my heart another time, just not now for God sake not now'_ she pleads silently.

Upon hearing her mother's voice Holly jumps down off of Miranda's lap and runs over to her mother. "Mommy cuddle!" she says as soon as she reached her destination. Holly reaches up opening and closing her little hands asking to be picked up.

"Of course princess. Are you ok sweetheart?" Andy asks in concern as she scoops her up into her arms. She receives a small nod in response.

"Ok honey, but please don't run off like that again, ok? You gave mommy a scare. Always stay with people you know sweetheart." She says softly to her pride and joy. Holly just snuggles in closer to her mother's shoulder and says, "Miranna" and points towards the woman in question who had since moved from behind her desk and was walking towards them.

Smiling at Holly and leaning forward slightly Miranda wiggles her fingers playfully in front of her face making Holly giggle. "She can't quite get the 'D' yet, but there's plenty of time for her to learn it properly. Why is this little beauty in the office today anyway? I didn't receive the memo saying that Elias-Clarke was finally accepting my idea that in order to hire competent staff we would need to hire a much younger age group."

Andrea smiles at the last comment. "Well Auntie Lily had a very important doctor appointment today and Auntie Emily decided to come into work to take her mind off of it. So Holly had to come in with me as I had to prepare some notes for tonight."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Miranda asks.

"Ah um yeah it was actually. Uh they found a lump on Lily's breast."

"Oh goodness well at least the doctors found it."

"Yeah Doctor Emily was very _thorough_ in finding it," Andrea replies with a knowing smirk.

"Ho- Oh . . .I see" A knowing smile lifts the corners of the Editor's beautiful mouth. "I did notice that it was odd that Emily would suddenly fly into work. It was most annoying I wasn't able to crush her spirit in the slightest." Andrea laughed at that.

"You and your daughter have the most wonderful smiles Andrea, and as much as I would love to watch them all day I unfortunately have work that must be done for tonight's dinner. I assume I will see you then" she says, moving away slightly.

"Um yes I'll be there." Andrea nods and readjusts her hold on Holly as she prepares to leave. _'She likes my smile?'_

"Good. Emily...," she calls.

A second later Emily came rushing into the office. "Yes Miranda?" she asks, pen and pad ready.

"I need you to take Holly home, she simply can't be here causing so much trouble. I just had to cancel a meeting with the design team because she came wandering in. This isn't a nursery. Take her home and stay there until Andrea arrives home and I will expect to see you at the dinner at 6:45 sharp. That's all," she says and waves her hand looking completely stern.

Emily's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to go home to Lily earlier than expected. "Yes of course Miranda. Come princess, say good bye to mummy," she says quickly taking Holly from Andrea grasp.

Andrea was about to step in and ask Miranda who the hell she thought she was when she saw Miranda give her a wink and a small smirk when Emily turns to gather Holly from her arms. Andrea finds herself giving a small smile back.

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye bye sweetheart, take care of Auntie Emily ok?"

Holly nods. "Good girl," Andrea says.

Emily quickly starts to walk out of the door with Holly in her arms. "Bye Miranna!" Holly turns around in Emily's arms and waves.

"Goodbye Holly," Miranda says.

"Call me if she-" Emily just turns around and looks at her. "You know what for once I won't say it." Andy says, realizing her friends did know to call if Holly had a seizure.

Emily just gave a wave and walks off.

Andrea turns back to face Miranda to find her smiling at her. She starts to smile back uncontrollably. "What?"

"Oh no..nothing." Miranda looks down at her desk which had suddenly become very interesting as she tries to control her facial expression.

"What? What is it?" Andrea walks further into the office until she was at Miranda's glass desk and within arm's reach.

Miranda looks up at her and says with a shy smile and amused eyes, "I just find it quite adorable when you worry." This knocks Andrea completely out of sync, so much so that she could only stand there open mouthed and in shock at Miranda's surprising statement. Miranda looks down at her desk and picks up a piece of folded paper before handing it toward Andrea. "You didn't give me a chance to respond to your gift on Friday." An elegant hand gives the paper to Andrea before the Editor walks over to the window.

Andrea takes the piece of paper and watches her walk over to gaze quietly out of the window. She carefully unfolds the paper that was torn down one side and opens it. On it was Miranda's smooth handwriting:

_I prefer lined for my journals, but thank you for these gifts which I will always treasure._

_And you didn't give me a chance to say it, but I care too._

Andrea snaps her head up at the last sentence to see Miranda staring out of the window admiring the New York skyline, with her jaw clearly clenched in anticipation of the response to come.

"Yo--You You..." she coughs. "You care about me?" she asks in a disbelieving tone.

Miranda turns her head and simply states, "Of course." as though Andrea should have known it all along.

"I uh, um, huh" she looks back and shrugs her shoulders with a goofy grin. "Great that's great, um just, ah great."

Miranda raises an eyebrow with an answering smile of her own. "You're not happy then."

Andrea giggles slightly, nerves heightened from what she has been through all day. "I, um may I just say to your assistant that you're not to be disturbed for fifteen minutes?"

Miranda blinks at this. '_What an odd request we both just admi- Oh my God she is going to kiss me! . . . Again . . . Properly? Oh God.'_

"Yes of course," she says before turning back to face the window. She hears Andrea retreat to the outer office and quickly took advantage to look at her reflection in the window and shakes her hair, quickly combing through the silver locks with her fingers. She hears that Andrea has ceased talking to her assistant and stands calmly facing the window as though she hadn't moved at all in the few seconds Andrea had been away. She hears the door being closed slowly and light footsteps coming toward her. Her heart starts beating out of her chest and she slowly turns around.

Andrea comes to a stop just in front of where Miranda was standing. "Can I hold your hand?" she asks nervously. Miranda responds by taking hold of hers gently and moving her thumb over the skin just below her wrist. Andrea hums quietly and stares at the hand caressing her own and then turns it over so that they could entwine their fingers.

"So we both care about each other?" she continues on smiling and looking back up to Miranda's face, focusing on her intense blue eyes. A small nod was the only response she receives.

She ventures just a little bit closer and whispers, "And it's the type of feeling where you might kiss the other person to demonstrate, how much you care," she stated rather than asks.

Miranda swallows and slowly draws out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and nods again.

Andrea nods and gave a nervous smile and said, "Ok."

She places her free hand on Miranda's slender hip and looks into her eyes for approval. Miranda stands there breathing deeply, lips slightly parted, begging to be kissed.

Andrea intended to lean in and slowly give Miranda light kisses on her lips, promises of what was to come. But after two years of waiting, that plan flew directly out of the very window Miranda was in front of. When she did lean in so did Miranda, they both met midway and the reaction was instantly electric for the both of them.

It was just a simple brush of their lips in the first instance, their noses lightly brushing against each other. Andrea slowly untangles her hand from Miranda's and brings it up slowly to brush the back of her fingers across Miranda's cheek. At this Miranda releases a breathless sigh and brings her hand up to Andrea's head to draw her in closer as she parts her lips, allowing Andrea to kiss her more thoroughly. When she felt Andrea's tongue touching hers she allows a small whimper to escape. As soon as Andrea heard this she answers with a moan of her own. The kiss was slow, passionate and filled with need. Their tongues continue to slowly massage each other's until oxygen was needed. When they pull apart they lean their foreheads against each other's and breathe heavily for a few passionate moments.

Miranda was the first to speak, an act that she would regret in five minutes time.

"If I'd have known it would be this simple I would have done that a long time ago." She chuckles and pulls away slightly so she could see Andrea's face.

"Ha. So would I," Andrea says smiling. Miranda smiles back and they continue to stare tenderly at each other for a few more seconds. "God I've wanted this for so long," Andrea whispers in wonder.

"Me too."

"Really? How long?" Andrea asks surprised again for the second time that day. But Miranda just shook her head, No.

"Why not? Tell me how long?" She tries again smiling as Miranda kept moving her head away to avoid Andrea's gaze.

Andrea takes a chance and tickles her ribs. "Tell me. Pleeease?" Luckily Miranda responds in the way it was intended and was fighting to hold back a giggle. Andrea continues this for a few more seconds when Miranda barks out a short, sharp laugh.

"Stop it and I'll tell you. I don't laugh in the office, people will think I'm getting soft," she scolds with an uncharacteristic and huge smile on her face.

As soon as she says that Andrea remembers something that Emily had said to her when she was in the hospital after Stephen had beaten her up. At the time it was the most confusing statement ever . . .

"_**Miranda never laughs at work Andrea, she never genuinely laughs at work . . ."**_

. . . but now everything began to add up. Andrea suddenly remembers part of Miranda's rant the other night . . .

"_**He literally threw me into the bedroom, closed the door and then proceeded to punch me in the stomach. Jesus, the pain was such a shock to my system, if I'd have known what was coming I would have been able to prepare myself. Or get me and the girls into a hotel, or stay at their father's. Or better yet just keep my mouth shut and never admit that I love someone else."**_

"I made you laugh in the office." Andrea stares at her. Miranda just looks back slightly confused. "It was when I was still your assistant, I said something about a designer's piece and it made you laugh . . . in the office."

Miranda just smiles and nods. "Yes. Yes you did," she replies softly.

"And that's how long you've liked me for isn't it?"

"Well yes. Why is this so important?" Miranda was getting more confused with this conversation, which she had a horrible feeling about. A minute ago they were kissing and flirting but now it has suddenly jumped to this.

"You were writing in your journal then," Andrea says, her chocolate eyes beginning to tear up. Miranda starts to speak but Andrea continues, cutting her off. "You wrote you were in love with someone." Miranda's face begins to drop, she clocks onto what Andrea was getting at. And in all honesty, if the roles were reversed then she would feel exactly what she was sure Andrea was feeling right now. Guilt. Sorrow. Pain all because of the realization that . . .

"I'm the reason he beat you!" Andrea whispers as a tear falls down her cheek.

Silence was the only response. Miranda just looks down.

"I've gotta get back" she says, walking away swiftly.

"Andrea please! Don't let him ruin us," Miranda pleads, desperately. She quickly catches up and grasps her arm.

Andrea just looks at her sadly and places her hand on Miranda's cheek. She shakes her head and sniffles. "I just need some space baby . . . please," she says quietly.

Miranda just nods and let her go.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Widdle Holly is my own creation :-D.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. Sooooooo . . . . Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away :-D**_

**Warning and apology:** In the previous links of this fic it does describe scene's of domestic abuse. I would like apologise for when I first posted this fic as the abuse mentioned is basically in your face in the first 2 chapters. I am truly sorry if I offended anyone with my carelessness. It wasn't intentional. The rest of the fic does contain flashbacks etc of abuse but it is not in every chapter. I am currently in the process of re-writing some of the earlier chapters as they weren't beta'd at the time and I look back at them now and find it very poor, considering I know I can do better. I will also be adding a warning to each chapter that has content of abuse, or a flashback of. So in the mean time please take this as an overall warning for previous chapters until this is done.

**Chapter 15**

Andrea stands up with everyone else as Miranda leaves the stage after giving her speech. Everyone in the spacious room was giving her a round of applause, including Andrea. She watches as Miranda reaches her table and gracefully sits down ready for the dinner to be served.

Andrea on the other hand very ungracefully sits down, since she didn't have the emotional strength to care whether she embarrassed the magazine or not. She feels utterly lost after being on such a high one moment and then the next came a huge blow of finding that she was the reason for Miranda's personal hell.

At this thought she quickly downs her fourth glass of champagne. '_Maybe I should slow down with the drink'_ she considers and holds out her glass for Carla to pour her fifth round of champagne anyway.

'_Wait! What? Carla?!'_

She looks up and sure enough Carla, her ex-assistant, was standing there smiling down at her while carefully pouring her a glass of champagne. "Hi Andy," she says shyly as if none of the events leading up to her being fired ever occurred.

Andy just looks up at her in shock. She never expected to see her again. At least not at a charity dinner and _especially_ not as a waitress.

Carla decides to take advantage of Andy's surprise and quickly sits down next to her. "Um, How are you? How's Holly?"

Andrea's mouth just opens wider and she turns her head away shocked that the girl next to her had the nerve to ask, but also the fact that she clearly had no respect for any job she held. As she looks away she immediately finds Miranda's eyes staring at them, well more specifically Carla. If looks could kill Andrea would be ducking for cover.

She turns her attention back to Carla. "Go away Carla and there won't be any trouble, ok? I truly meant what I said when I fired you, I never want to see you again. Stay away," She says in a firm voice, and diverts her attention back to her notes. She finally hears a sigh and sees Carla leave.

'_Phew anything else that can make this night any better.'_

She was finishing her first course when she downs her eighth glass of champagne. She was really beginning to feel the effects now. But she was having fun, actually there was a particularly delicious looking model sitting in her colleague's seat whom had since gone home. There was harmless flirting going on between the two women. In fact Andrea could admit that if she wasn't so absolutely besotted with Miranda then, why not?

The second course was absolutely disgusting. So much so that she had to wash the taste of the fish from her mouth with even more champagne.

'_Was that the eleventh or twelfth glass . . .'_ Andrea ponders. As she sets her glass down she glances over at Miranda and sees the Editor regarding her with a concerned expression.

The third course Carla came over to refill her fifteenth glass . . . '_Was it fifteenth or the sixteenth? No it's the seventeenth glass technically cuz I had that shot of whiskey with the hot model . . . God if I didn't love Miranda I would fuck her silly.'_ Andrea muses to herself. Carla didn't bother talking to her this time.

The desert was absolutely exquisite to the point where she would close her eyes and hum with pleasure. When she opens her eyes once more she notices Miranda looking at her again. This time it felt like she was watching her though. So Andrea watches back as she continues to eat her desert, slowly drawing the spoon out of her mouth and occasionally closing her eyes. At one point when she reopens them Miranda was looking at her as if she was ready to pounce. '_Oh my God I'm turning her on.' _Andy grins at the thought_._ She begins to smile, looks over and raises an eyebrow. Miranda just smirks back and returns her attention to the high-powered people seated at her table.

After her nineteenth glass Andrea decides a trip to the restroom was in order.

'_Whoa! Oh my God I have had way too much to drink, and who's got my arm? Oh for fuck sake Carla surprise, surprise. Jesus take the hint and fuck off!'_

_Then things went fuzzy_ . . .

The first thing Andrea notices was the splitting headache pounding through her head, but the pain was trumped by the fact that when she moves beneath the sheets she quickly realizes she was naked. _And sore._ Andy shoots up like a rocket and clutches the sheets between her trembling fingers. She swings her head around wildly and regrets it instantly when her headache loudly protests.

She could hear the shower being turned on. But she wasn't in it and she was pretty certain that she didn't didn't turn it on. Andy panics and slams her eyes shut as she whispers, "What the fuck did I do last night?"

The door cracks open and Andy feels her heart leap into her throat. She flies back down into the covers and lies on her side, keeping her eyes shut as the other occupant walks into the room. She briefly hears a rustling and then the door to the bathroom shuts behind the person again.

Andrea opens her eyes again slowly and turns over. As she flops onto her back she feels a sudden pain burn across her shoulders. She reaches out to touch her back and realizes that yes she did indeed have vicious scratch marks that were still raw and in the process of healing.

"_Fuck!_" she whispers to herself.

She releases a slow and heavy breath and rapidly tries to collect her thoughts.

She desperately tries to piece together everything she could remember from last night. It's obvious that she had slept with someone. At this discovery she feels a tremendous amount of guilt.

'_Oh my God Miranda.'_ She places her hand over her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She had to get a hold of herself and get the hell out of whoever's house it was.

Andrea tries to think again as to who it could be. But the last person she remembered was...

"Shit! CARLA!!!"

TBC ....


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer - I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a lil' bit :-D. **_

_**Widdle Holly is my own creation :-D.**_

_**Also . . . - Gotta say a big, huge like totally massive thanks to dragonwine for agreeing to be my beta and helping me. Sooooooo . . . . Thank you Thank you Thank you:-D. **_

_**Also . . . Also again – LOL – I have to say my darling Annalisa has been my number 1 support, so thank you baby I love you loads and thanks for pushing me to have a go at writing . . . love you xxxx**_

_**Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away :-D**_

**Warning:** In the previous links of this fic it does describe scenes of domestic abuse as well as brief flashbacks of abuse also, but it is not in every chapter. I am currently in the process of re-writing some of the earlier chapters as they weren't beta'd at the time. I will also be adding a warning to each chapter that has content of abuse, or a flashback of. So in the mean time please take this as an overall warning for previous chapters until this is done.

**Chapter 16**

Andrea tries to think again as to who it could be. But the last person she remembered was...

"Shit! CARLA!!!"

-----------------------

'_Ho fuck oh fuck oh fuck shit shit shit fuck shit fuck,'_ Andrea thinks.

'_Ok, calm down. How could this happen? Think for fuck sake. THINK!!!'_ she was nearly to the point of having a panic attack now.

She remembered going to the restroom . . .with Carla, but Carla was talking to someone else and it seemed quite heated. Who was the other person? It was obviously a woman since they were headed to the ladies room. Who was she? She remembers feeling the other woman's hand on her arm and that she tried to pull her away from Carla's grasp.

'_Ok that's . . . a start . . .'_ she thought.

Then she remembers being in the restroom after she had been to the toilet. Carla was in front of her, but she was looking at someone behind . . .

"_**You know what, how about you shut the fuck up ok? No one asked you to come in here and it has fuck all to do with you anyway. If you were her girlfriend fine but guess what? **__**You're**__** not! **__**You're just a bitch hoping for something that won't ever happen. Face the facts--you're a Cadillac and I'm a Porsche and people will always bypass you to get behind my wheel**__**." Carla stop**__**ped**__** her harsh assessment of the woman behind Andrea and pulled her away from the other woman.**_

"_**Look Andy I know I was an idiot before. I shouldn't have turned my phone off and I shouldn't have swapped you cell battery for a dead one I ju-" **__**Carla**__** was **__**abruptly**__** cut off by Andrea yanking her arm away from her hold.**_

"_**You swapped the cell phone battery as well?" she asked, completely shocked at this new **__**piece of**__** information.**_

_**Carla's face dropped as she realized that Andrea didn't know that part**__**.**__** "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'm just **__**crazy about you, I think about you you everda**__**-"she was cut off again, only this time it was because of the three sharp slaps to her face from Andrea.**_

"_**If**__** you ever, ever come near me again I swear to God I'll rip you to shreds **__**so thin that your own mother won't recognize the pieces**__**. My child, MY CHILD had a fit that night, you fucking**__**, inconsiderate**__** BITCH!" **__**Andrea**__** could feel the arms of the other person **__**struggling desperately to hold**__** her back . . .**_

'_The fucking bitch . . . Well at least that __means__ Carla __is__ out of the equation'_ Andrea thought thankfully. But still who was it?

Some other memories came into play. She remembered being put into a car and she was crying. Her head was buried in the other woman's shoulder.

Then she could recall sitting in the person's kitchen with a glass of water. The only problem was at no point did she look up at the other person.

'_For fuck sake, who is it?'_

Then she remembered being kissed. A nice slow, passionate kiss. It was almost dreamy.

'_Stop thinking like that when Miranda is probably at home right now wishing she was with you, unless . . . shit__!__W__hat if she saw me leave with someone else??'_ Andrea groans out loud.

The next thing her memory allowed was Andrea on a large, comfortable bed facing the ceiling. She was naked and she had just looked down to see the other person passionately burrowing their head between her legs. Only they had a sheet over their head. Although their ass was bare to the world and looked absolutely fantastic.

'_I wonder what Miranda's butt would look like naked . . . Not gonna find __that__ out now, are ya Sachs?'_

"Shit" she mutters again.

Another hazy memory: They were both kneeling on the bed and riding each other's hands. They had their heads resting on each other's shoulder as they rocked with each other in a steady, deep rhythm. The other woman had removed her hand from within Andrea and placed it on her back as she began to pump herself onto Andrea's hand faster and harder, breathlessly begging for release. Which she clearly got since Andrea can remember the loud groan escaping from the other woman's mouth and her nails raking down both shoulders.

'_Well that explains the scratch marks. Still doesn't help me with who the fuck it is though. It could be some model for all I know. Wait that's it! __It__ has to be the hot model girl. I wouldn't mind but Miranda. But what if it isn't her? Ok think, who can tell __me__ who __I__ left with last night__?__'_

"Emily," she whispers to herself and smiles.

She sits up slowly and looks around for a phone. '_Must be a good model. Great house.'_

She found it on the bedside table on the opposite side of the bed. "I'm sure she won't mind me using her phone. I have a daughter to check on after all as well," she says to herself.

As she dials the number and waits for it to ring she hears the shower stop.

"Shit, pickuppickuppickup."

Andrea was surprised when straight away the phone was answered. She was just about to say this to Emily when instead she heard Emily's voice come over hurriedly and asks:

"Yes Miranda?"

Andrea just stares at the phone in total shock and looks up in time to see the woman herself glide out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white, silk bathrobe as she combs through her hair with her slender fingers. Andrea places the phone down and stares at the unbelievable vision before her.

At the sound of the phone being placed back on its cradle Miranda raises her head to look directly at her. She gives a shy smile while still combing her hair with her elegant fingertips.

"Go take a shower, Andrea. I'll make us some coffee and breakfast before Holly wakes up," she instructs softly.

"Hol- Holly?" Andrea asks in pure astonishment.

"Yes, I had Emily bring her over last night after we left. I thought you would be worried about spending the night away from her so . . . Um she has all her medicines as well and her favourite toy and blanket with her in the next bedroom." Miranda pauses as Andrea slowly takes in this information. "Here's the baby monitor for you, she only woke up once last night," she says walking over towards Andrea and handing her the object in question.

"Thank you," Andrea whispers and stares up at the Editor-in-Chief in wonder.

"Anytime," she whispers back in that deliciously-soft voice of hers. Then leaves the bedroom to prepare breakfast for her shocked guest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

Holly is my own creation.

**Author's Notes:**

I need to say thank you to a few people who have supported me in writing this.

Firstly to the love of my life – thank you for giving me the push to give writing another go.

Secondly to dragonwine – thank you for answering my call for a beta that day. Your support and advice has always been very much appreciated.

Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away.

**Chapter 17**

Andrea came out of the bathroom to find Miranda still in her white silk robe, sitting on the bed, one leg lying flat and the other bent allowing her a glimpse of her leg with the book resting on it as she scanned through the pages.

She looks up when Andrea stops just outside of the bathroom door and smiles. "I thought you might enjoy breakfast in bed so . . " she trailed off as she points toward the tray of eggs, orange juice and coffee waiting patiently on "her side" of the bed.

A huge smile erupts on Andrea's face when she saw this and she looked back at Miranda to see her blushing slightly. This giving her a boost of confidence she walks over to Miranda whilst clutching her towel and places her hand on the headboard just behind Miranda's head and leans in to give her a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you" she says and pulls away to get to her breakfast.

Miranda smiles again and bites her lip. "You're welcome. And just for future reference, will I get a kiss every time I do something like that for you?" Miranda asks as she watches Andrea put on the silver robe she had laid out on the bed for her. She found it amusing that Andrea had decided to go shy and put the robe on first and then take the towel off underneath it.

"Yep every time," she answers as she sits down and begins to dig into her eggs.

"I look forward to it," Miranda says as she went back to looking over the book. Andrea just sat there and smiled as she ate.

They sit in comfortable silence with only the sounds of Andrea's fork scraping against the plate and pages being turned.

When Andrea finishes her breakfast and orange juice, she quickly downs the rest of her coffee and gets up to take the tray downstairs.

"Just put it on the floor for now, we'll take it down when we go to work." Miranda says, still flipping through the book.

Andrea did as she was told and sat back down on the bed knowing it would be another thirty minutes until Holly woke up. She sits upright against the headboard and begins to fidget slightly, not quite knowing where to place her hands.

Miranda lifts her free arm and wraps it around Andrea's shoulders as she guides her head onto her own shoulder and gives her a quick kiss on her forehead. Andrea in turn just smiles and wraps her arm around Miranda's waist and watches as Miranda flicks through the pages of the book.

After ten minutes Miranda decides she'd had enough of checking through the book and places it on her bedside table. Leaning over she gets her now cold coffee, though she would never admit to drinking it under torture. She gulps the remains of the cup down and places the cup back to it's original place.

As she came back to face Andrea she found that she was lying on her side looking at her with a smile on her face.

Miranda adjusts herself on the bed so that she was lying down also. They stare at each other enjoying the view and seek out each others hand, entwining their fingers.

"So" Miranda says.

"So" Andrea replies with a smile.

"I want you to tell me how you feel about everything that happened last night," Miranda softly demands with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Andrea on the other hand clearly didn't see that as her face drops and she stutters as she answers, "Ev-Every . . thing?"

_'Hmm this could be fun'_ Miranda thinks to herself and answers, "Well yes. I would like to know what you think about _everything_ that happened. I need to know we are on the same page so to speak. And of course if it turns out the way I would like it to . . . then I need to know what things you liked," she says the final part raising her eyebrow, flirtatiously pursing her lips with a smirk.

"Things?" Andrea asks, raising her eyebrows and squeaking as she spoke.

"Well of course sweetheart" Miranda replies in a low tone. "I need to know what you like and what you don't. I wouldn't want to disappoint," she says, leaning in and showering Andrea's neck with light teasing kisses.

Automatically Andrea's eyes shut and she gulps audibly. "Aah hum. Uh well I like lots of things um, ya know chocolates, flowers-"

Chuckling softly Miranda cuts her off as she flicks her tongue against the sensitive skin of the brunette's neck. "No no no sweetheart. Tell me what you liked _sexually_, I mean did you like the first thing I did?"

Andrea just gulps again and tries to remain calm and collected. She closes her eyes and breathes in and out slowly. _'Ok, so you had sex with the woman you've been dreaming of for the past two, possibly two and a half years and she wants to know what you think about it all since she needs to know whether we're at the same place or not. More specifically about the sex you had, and even more specific than that, the first thing. Fine. Great. One problem. I can't remember everything. SHIT! What the fuck was the first thing? It could be about a kiss it could be . . . well anything! I could make stuff up. No! Don't lie to her not about this. Ok, think of a way to get out of this so you can talk about it later, you'll remember everything later so you can sit down and discuss it then. Holly! I'm a mother and I have to check on Holly! Yes. Bingo. Bulls eye.'_

She opens her eyes to tell Miranda a small white lie that she needed to check on Holly, to find Miranda with her hand covering her mouth. The Editor-in-Chief was silently laughing at her as she watched Andrea desperately try to remember last night.

Andrea narrows her eyes and simply states, "You bitch," smiling as she said the last word.

"Oh you've only just noticed, my darling" Miranda replies with a smirk.

Andrea chuckles and looks down at the sheet, her hands smoothing it over. "I'm sorry. I drank waaay too much last night."

Miranda just nods with her eyebrow raised. "Hmm yes. I was concerned that's why I ordered the waiter to give you a small amount of champagne and lemonade, but then that stupid girl came along," she says with disgust clearly written all over her face as she continues, "and gave you a few more full glasses of the stuff, then of course there was that stick that did those four shots with you."

"There were four shots?" Andrea asks, shock evident in her tone.

"Yes," she says clearly still not pleased with the amount her lover had drank the night before.

"So how many glasses of champagne did I have?"

"Seven from what I counted, which I have to say I'm relieved of considering we were only at the dinner for three and a half hours and you managed to consume about eighteen glasses."

"I am sorry" Andrea replies quietly looking down. "I just arghh" she growls in frustration as she gets up and begins pacing. "I just, Jesus the thought that, that thing beating the crap out of you because of how you felt about-"

"Feel" Miranda cut in calmly. Andrea stops walking and snaps her body around to face Miranda who was still lying there on the bed with her arm propping her head up. She shrugs and blinks "Feel" she repeats.

This took Andrea away from her rant completely. "You ah, you feel still?" Andrea asks dumbstruck.

Miranda gives a small smile and sighs as she gets up from the bed. She walks over to Andrea and places her hands on either side of her face. She gives her lover a quick peck on the lips and shyly smiles. "Yes Andrea, I love you."

Both of their hearts were beating out of their chests as they knew this was exactly what the other had been waiting for, for what seemed like an eternity. Andrea looks into Miranda's eyes and whispers, "I love you too." She slowly begins to lean in to give Miranda a slow kiss when the baby monitor came to life and Holly could be heard calling for her mother. They stop and their eyes both shift to look at the object in question with slight annoyance. They both look back and Andrea sighs with a smile on her face before looking up into Miranda's clear, blue eyes.

"I love you."

Miranda gives a huge smile and scrunches her nose a little, nodding as she says, "Love you too. Now go and get Holly and I'll make her some eggs." Then the gorgeous editor and Andrea's new lover, gives Andrea a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kay" Andrea replies and walks out of the bedroom to collect her daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

Holly is my own creation.

**Author's Notes:**

I need to say thank you to a few people who have supported me in writing this.

Firstly to the love of my life – thank you for giving me the push to give writing another go.

Secondly to dragonwine – thank you for all your help with the previous chapters bebs.

Thirdly to associatedbears - Thank you very much for taking an interest in this and being my new beta.

Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away.

**Warning:**

This fanfic describes scenes of domestic abuse in the beginning chapters, as well as brief flashbacks of abuse throughout the story, although this is not in every chapter.

**Chapter 18**

She always knew that this relationship was going to be difficult. She expected it to be. She had to expect arguments about why she was home so late, or she forgot their anniversary again or why didn't she talk anymore, the usual things that she had come to expect in her past relationships. Though she hadn't anticipated it to be difficult on the first day of the relationship.

Text messages. Miranda Priestly was receiving text messages from her now girlfriend Andrea Sachs on the first day of their new found love. This would not usually be difficult but the latest text message she had received from Andrea was making her blush furiously in front of Irv and the other Elias-Clarke board members. This is what was difficult.

Earlier in the day Andrea had began to get her memory back about the previous night. Every now and then throughout the morning Miranda would receive a question via text from Andrea. The first one was Andrea inquiring as to whether it was Miranda who Carla was talking to in the bathroom, to which Miranda replied with a simple yes.

The next one was Andrea complaining about the fact that her ankle was hurting. To this Miranda explained how as they exited the venue to get to the car, Andrea had very ungraciously fallen and twisted her ankle, which was probably the cause of her pain.

Those type of text messages continued. Which was OK. That was safe. But then there was the latest text message that came through, which was highly inconvenient considering the importance of the meeting she was currently involved in concerning Runway's budget for next year.

The text message read she recently received simply contained the statement _'You're a natural blond'_. At first Miranda thought 'How does she know that did I tell her when we were drunk last night?'.

But then she recalled exactly how Andrea would have gotten this piece of information out of her. More specifically Miranda recalled how they were kissing frantically the night before as they tried to quickly climb the stairs to Miranda's bedroom but stopped halfway up, as Andrea pinned her against the wall.

_"If we, ' kiss' do this ' kiss', I won't be strong enough to let you go." Andrea said the last part as she took Miranda's head in her hands and looked intently into deep blue eyes filled with desire, which she knew was purely for her, and her only. A piece of knowledge that turned her on even more than she already was. _

_Breathing heavily Miranda looked back with intensity to match and brushed a lock of beautiful brown hair away from her soon to be lover's face and replied "I've waited too long for this to be letting go now Andrea". _

_Andrea simply replied by kissing Miranda with more passion than before. Pushing her tongue deep into Miranda's mouth, in response she heard and felt Miranda's moan which she swallowed up as if she had been deprived of water for weeks. But it was when Miranda's hand had snaked up from it's original resting place on her hip, moving up her back to entwine itself into her hair, pulling her head in closer holding her in place, and the feel of Miranda's tongue stroking against hers, that made Andrea lose control. _

_Andrea didn't moan at this, she didn't even give a nice gentle sigh. No. Andrea for the first time ever in her sexually active life growled. It wasn't a growl that you would normally hear when making love, this was an almost animalistic growl. This sound is the sound that made Miranda Priestley snap her eyes open mid kiss and squeal from the shock that such a sound was directed at her. Yes Miranda Priestley squealed, just as any other woman would from hearing that sound. Her other reaction was to pull Andrea closer and snapping her eyes back shut as she lost herself in the sensation that was Andrea's passion, and let her take complete control. Miranda felt as if she was a bird of prey who had been captured and finally set free to fly into the wild. Gliding through a haze of pure passion and lust. Never had Miranda felt this free. _

_The squeal and the feel of Miranda pulling her closer, spurred Andrea on to grab a handful of Miranda's dress and quickly pull it up to bunch up around her hips, so she could gain access to Miranda's thigh, running her hand around to her backside, squeezing it gently before sliding down slightly to lift her leg and maneuvering it to the side so that her leg was on two steps higher than the other. _

_Miranda quickly pulled away from the kiss "Andrea, I can't keep myself up let's go to the bedr-" she stopped her breathless rant to be cut off by Andrea shoving her tongue back into her mouth and replied "We have the the rest of our lives to do it in bed baby" winking she kissed Miranda on the mouth once more and dropped to her knees. _

_Miranda laughed at this and said "Well when you put it like that . . ." _

_"Uh huh - I do put it like that" leaning forward to kiss Miranda's thigh biting it lightly, and hearing a hiss in response from above Andrea slowly turned her head to focus on the sight in front of her "I love this" she said looking up smiling to see Miranda looking right back, Andrea raised her eyebrow and smirked as she said "Blondie" and gave a light kiss to her lovers mound, then stood up smoothly to lead Miranda to the bedroom. _

_"I thought we had the rest of our lives to do it the bedroom?" Miranda asked in amusement. _

_"I'm drunk Blondie, it was a good idea a second ago" Was the reply. _

"Oh my God"

"Well I know I'm not one for handing out extra on the Budgets but I can't believe I'm that much of an ogre." Irv said.

This snapping Miranda out of her daze answered "Of course Irv that should be fine".

Irv began to look confused "Fine?"

"Thank you Irv it's very much appreciated" Miranda said quickly. She felt like she was in school and had been caught out for not paying attention. Andrea had this ability to completely unravel her.

Irv just looked with a slight frown "Right, OK everybody if there are no further questions I would like to talk to Miranda alone. Thank you." he said dismissing the others.

Miranda on the other hand really did feel like she had been caught. It would be fine she could handle Irv, she hoped.

When the other editors had filed out of the room Miranda was about to ask if there was a problem when Irv spoke first.

"You know although I'm in Publishing and have been for the past thirty years, I have never read a single tabloid in that time?" He looked at her confused expression and smiled "I know the power they hold and I know that you and every other Editor in Elias Clarke are in them frequently, though let's face facts it is you more so" he said the last part raising his eyebrows, to which she replied with a slight nod, her face portraying none of the confusion she showed a second ago.

"So as you can imagine when it comes to my staffs' personal lives being plastered all over the papers, I don't really care for it as long as it doesn't affect what I've built" he said as he walked over to the window of the conference room to view the New York skyline.

_'Oh my god he's firing me'._ "Irv I-"

"Obviously you know my feelings towards you Miranda. Quite frankly there's not much good in them." He said clenching his jaw slightly.

"I-"

She was cut off again and shocked by what was said next "So you can imagine my shock at finding out yesterday, that Stephen had been beating you behind closed doors Miranda. Yesterday."

She met his eyes and froze. She thought everyone knew and she could tell he was genuine with his words. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. He wouldn't dismiss her because of that surely?

"I don't like much about you Miranda, but I hope you know that I would never ever wish that type of treatment on you. Go and enjoy the million dollars extra on your budget. Treat it as an apology for not looking in the tabloids when you were going through your divorce, and for not paying closer attention for when you were actually going through it."

They looked at each other for a few moments and Miranda decided that there would be no point in arguing that he had no need to apologise. Like Irv she didn't like him much either, but she had a huge amount of respect for him. He was a proud man and to him he should have known at the time.

She drew in a deep breath and said quietly "Thank you Irv".

"And your Andrea is OK now?" He enquired as he faced the window once more.

"Yes"

"Your daughters? Hers as well?"

She allowed confusion to settle on her face, _'How much does he know?'_, "Yes, Yes they're fine"

"Good." He nodded "Good." He went quiet for a few moments "Auto Universe lost some business last month due to the crap they put in the pages by 6%, I expect you to make up that loss with that million in the next issue of Runway."

"Yes of course" she stated whilst getting up and gathering her things.

When she got to the door she was shocked yet again with what he said next "Yes that Andrea's definitely a keeper Miranda, take good care of her".

Miranda stopped as she got to the door and nodded even though Irv faced the other direction, and left for her office.

As she arrived at the lift to take her back to Runway her cell vibrated announcing another text message.

Glancing down she read the message from Andrea and smiled at the words it contained

_'Blondie? Baby? Oh come on . . . Don't leave me hanging on the telephone x' _

Miranda laughed and thought to herself _'Yes Irv she's definitely a keeper'._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

Holly is my own creations.

**Author's Notes:**

I need to say thank you to a few people who have supported me in writing this.

Firstly to the love of my life – thank you for giving me the push to give writing another go.

Secondly to associatedbears – thank you for looking through this for me. Your help is very much appreciated.

Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away.

**Warning:**

This fanfic describes scenes of domestic abuse in the beginning chapters, as well as brief flashbacks of abuse throughout the story, although this is not in every chapter.

**Chapter 19**

It's been two months since Miranda's conversation with Irv, and more importantly two blissful months with Andrea and Holly full time in her life. Well nearly as soon as Andrea can sell her apartment she and Holly will be living in the new townhouse permanently. It was decided between them that they wanted to make a fresh start with walls that didn't hold so many harsh memories, so Miranda and the twins have been living in their new home for the past month now.

Miranda had just left the town car and bid Roy farewell for the weekend, and began to climb the steps to her townhouse where the girls would be waiting for her.

As she placed the key in the lock she heard a shout to her left. "MIRANNAAAA!!! GONNA PLAY COOKING?"

She smiled as she turned around to see Holly running up the steps, dressed in a pink dress with a yellow and white striped cooking apron and matching chefs hat whilst holding a toy spatula in one hand and a fried egg in the other.

"I think so, are we cooking eggs today princess?" Miranda asked as she bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Holly stopped and looked up at Miranda as though she had said one plus one equals to twelve. She looked at the hand carrying the egg and said "No. Iceceem" with her eyebrows drawn together with a tone that said that Miranda should have known that anyway.

"Yeah Miranna iceceem duuuhhhh!" Andrea added with her arms crossed and mock attitude written all over her face.

Miranda gave a short laugh and replied "Of course. How silly of me." Miranda said raising her eyebrow and smirking at Andrea.

"Silly billy Miranna" Holly said and gave Miranda's leg a hug in sympathy.

Both Miranda and Andrea laughed at this as Miranda let them into the house, with Holly rushing in full speed.

"Holly, walk please" Her mother commanded.

Miranda closed the door and placed her bag and keys on the side table along with Andrea's. Andrea was still keeping an eye on Holly as she ran into the kitchen to get to Cassidy and Caroline.

"Hi girls" she shouted through the hall only to be ignored. The twins adored having a little sister.

Miranda frowned "I said hello girls" she said in a firmer tone demanding a reply.

One head popped around the door frame "Hey mom" as quick as it came it disappeared back into the kitchen, and then a second head popped out and said "Hey Andy" and disappeared as quick as the first.

Miranda rolled her eyes while Andrea giggled slightly "You know the second they see Holly we no longer exist" Miranda just nodded as Patricia came rushing to her feet barking, because her Mother was home.

"Well at least Patricia loves us still" Miranda said cooing to her. Patricia caught a scent and wandered over towards Andrea who looked slightly guilty. "Andrea" Miranda warned.

"What I promised I would bring back a treat for her, didn't I Trisha?" she said while rubbing Patricia's belly who had rolled over in the mean time.

"Sweetheart she's on a diet, it's cruel" Miranda scolded with a sigh.

"Ah yes but these are low fat treats that I got from the vet, and they said it wouldn't affect her diet regime." Andrea said triumphantly

Miranda nodded and winced as she heard Patricia stand up with her bones cracking with arthritis in her back legs. As Patricia trotted off to see her new friend Holly, Miranda turned to Andrea taking her in her arms and holding her close.

Andrea smiled "Hello baby." she said kissing her cheek.

Miranda smiled "Uh! Hello darling, how was your day off?"

Andrea gave Miranda a kiss on the lips and sighed as she pulled away. "Very good actually" she said with a huge grin on her face.

Miranda raised her eyebrows and smirked a little "Yes?"

"Uh huh." Andrea agreed again "Sold the apartment" she said smiling with excitement.

"Really?" Miranda asked smiling "That's fantastic, I think a celebration is in order."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Andrea said smiling back. "Now you go keep an eye on the kids and I'll put your jacket away then I'll make us a nice meal."

"Alright, do you want me to take the shopping to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, leave it out on the side and I'll start cooking it now" Andrea replied.

Miranda nodded and took the shopping down the hall to the kitchen, whilst Andrea opened the closet to put her coat away.

She heard Miranda call from the kitchen "What are we having sweetheart?"

Andrea was putting Miranda jacket on the hanger as she answered "Oh I found this recipe on the Internet for-" she was cut off by a knock at the front door, she sighed in annoyance hoping it wasn't anyone who was planning on staying and said "I'll tell you in a minute there's someone at the door." she shouted towards the kitchen and saw Miranda pop her head around the door frame.

"Get rid of them quick" Miranda said, not happy with the unexpected intrusion.

"I will my love" Andrea said in a creepy voice

"I hate it when you do that"

"Sorry my love" she continued as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Stop it you said you wouldn't do that voice anymore" Miranda replied.

"I lied" Andrea continued and smiled.

Miranda just rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen.

Three sharp knocks sounded against the front door again "oh shit" Andrea said to herself as she quickly opened the door.

She stood there in silence for five seconds until Miranda shouted through again "Who is it sweetheart?"

"Sorry babe I forgot my friend owed me some money I told them to come here to pay it back to me" Andrea said without turning around.

Miranda in the other room just rolled her eyes again and answered "Fine. Don't be too long."

"If I'm not back in five minutes call the cops" Andrea said.

She heard Miranda laugh at this and was satisfied that Miranda wouldn't bother her.

She stepped forward slowly still looking straight ahead.

Walking out on to the front steps of the new house she closed the door quietly behind her. Double checking it was closed properly.

She walked down the first step.

Facing Stephen. There was a score to settle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

Holly and Carla are my own creations.

**Author's Notes:**

I need to say thank you to a few people who have supported me in writing this.

Firstly to the love of my life – thank you for giving me the push to give writing another go.

Secondly to skeeter451 – thank you for all your help and advice. I appreciate so very much.

Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away.

**Facebook:**

Feel free to add my facebook profile to see what stories I am writing and when they will be updated. Also I am open to any prompts regarding The Devil Wear's Prada and Harry Potter with any type of coupling and genre. I am looking to improve my writing abilities and style, so anything you can throw at me go for it. Obviously I won't be able to do every single one but any that really interests me, I will make sure to have a good go.

facebook daffodillyffw to add me.

**Warning:**

This fanfic describes scenes of domestic abuse in the beginning chapters, as well as brief flashbacks of abuse throughout the story, although this is not in every chapter.

**Chapter 20**

They stood staring at each other. Two pairs of eyes, two very different emotions.

One filled with complete hatred. The other showing a mix of jealousy, guilt and rage.

The silence was broken by Stephen barking out a sharp laugh and saying under his breath "That figures".

Andrea just continued looking at him, pure hatred coursing through her veins.

"Look, I don't want any trouble I just wanted to talk to Miranda," Stephen said looking at Andrea as he started to move up a step.

Andrea blocked his path and replied "No." She could smell the stench of cigarettes and alcohol on his clothing. Even without his treatment of Miranda in the past, there was no way she would let him near her and their children.

"No?"

"What are you? A fucking parrot? Yes, I said no" she replied with heavy attitude.

Stephen shook his head and continued to make a move up the step, "Whatever. Move"

Andrea placed her hands on his chest, slowly pushing him back down to the step below.

"I said no; you're not coming near my wife and kids."

Stephen stopped in disbelief when he heard this. He looked towards the house as if trying to get a glimpse of Miranda and then back to Andrea. ."Wife?"

"Yep" she responded without hesitation. She knew they would get married eventually; she had every faith in the idea. If he went to the press, so what? Who are they going to believe? A well respected Editor-in-Chief and her new family or the recovering alcoholic ex husband, who's got every reason to shit stir about the status of their relationship.

"Bullshit," he stated harshly.

"I think you'll find it fucking isn't," she said firmly.

"There's been nothing in the press about it? You guys aren't even known to the press yet," he proclaimed arrogantly.

"Yeah, well Miranda's ex was such an asshole that she wanted to keep things private between us," she answered, attitude dripping from every word.

"Look, I just want to apologise. Okay?" he said.

"You're not supposed to be anywhere near here. You have a restraining order. Go away, _now_"

"Or what? You'll call the police," he challenged.

"I'm calling the police anyway. But I'm not going back in my house until you are gone."

He crossed his arms, his attitude clearly saying he wasn't going anywhere.

Andrea stepped forward a step, eyes blazing and between clenched teeth and said, "Go away now."

Looking in her eyes, he said "I just want to say I'm sorry to Miranda"

"You keep saying that, but nothing you say is going to change my mind. What do you think is going to fucking happen anyway, huh? You think she's going to say that it's okay that you made her life hell for over a year? That it's okay that her children saw her getting beaten up? That it's fine that you were drinking her money? Is that what you think?" she asked him.

He looked down sheepish; guilty from her words.

"Oh my god," she whispered "You do don't you?"

He raised his eyes briefly only to look elsewhere.

"You think she would take you back, don't you Stephen?" she asked quietly, walking towards him causing him to step back down the final steps.

"Forgive you for everything and everything would be okay, right? Bet it was one hell of a shocker to see me answering the door." She walked forward again so she was face to face with him.

"And just think later on tonight, when your lying in your bed, alone." she said with mock sympathy. "I'll be lying in bed with Miranda"

As soon as Stephen heard this he lost control of his anger, and pushed Andrea up against the wall, with his left arm pushing against her chest and right hand ready to punch, he snapped his head round when he heard the door open.

"Mommy?" Holly called out.

The next voice that was heard was Miranda "Sweetheart, don't open the door while mommy is talking to her friend. OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, putting herself between Holly; whilst Stephen and Andrea, were caught up, mid tussle.

"Holly, inside now," she said panicking.

"Why?"

"Princess, go inside, be good girl," Andrea called trying to calm her daughter while still struggling against Stephen's strength.

Miranda slammed the door after shooing Holly inside. Stephen was in shock after not seeing Miranda for so long and loosened his grip slightly. A move which Miranda took advantage of and shoved him away from Andrea.

He stumbled backwards down the stoop and Miranda followed, with Andrea catching her arm to pull her back.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You aren't supposed to be anywhere near us," she said icily.

"Us? US? I didn't realise you were us until that bitch answered the door"

"The bitch you're referring to is my wife you imbecile," Miranda responded passionately.

Upon hearing this, Andrea smirked and thought, '_Great minds think alike_.' Snapping out of it, she leaned in and said to Miranda, "Sweetie calm down, go back inside, the kids might hear you."

At this, Miranda turned around and faced Andrea, "What was your excuse?" she hissed in her face, eyes fuelled with anger.

Seeing this, Stephen decided to jump in and say, "I would never do that," in an attempt to get into Miranda's good books and show Andrea up in the process.

"No, of course not Stephen, you just used my children against me in your sick mind games, and beat me in front of them. But I won't let you shout at us in front of my three children," Miranda snapped.

"Three?"

"Yes. I've more than moved on. I suggest you do the same. Now in the politest possible way, FUCK OFF." The last words were said through gritted teeth.

"Miranda, I've changed, I could treat you so much better than her," he said in an effort to convince her. Miranda just continued to look at him with pure doubt and hatred. He took a chance and stepped forward placing his hands on each of her biceps. "I've changed honey," he said tenderly while looking deeply into her eyes and slowly rubbing his strong hands up and down her arms with a gentle touch.

Andrea stood in shock watching this exchange. One, he had the nerve to touch Miranda and secondly Miranda was actually letting him and looking just as deeply into his eyes. She stood frozen, her heart thudding in her chest. She felt sick, but like watching a car crash, she couldn't turn away.

"Really?" Miranda questioned softly.

"Yes. I still love you, Miranda. I always will" he said softly and began to lean in to kiss her.

This was too much for Andrea and she started for the front door, with tears in her eyes and bile in her throat. When she got to the door, she heard Miranda respond.

"I don't love you, Stephen" she stated firmly, he pulled away in confusion "I never have and I never will."

Andrea let go of the breath she was holding, and turned just in time to see Stephen step back as Miranda was bringing her knee up between his legs.

Stephen hissed as he stumbled down the rest of the steps to the street below, keeled over in agony.

Miranda stood and watched emotionless. "Go away Stephen," she stated coldly and walked back into the town house, closing the door behind her, not bothering to wait for Andrea to follow.

Andrea, for her part, was still in shock at what she had just witnessed. Not so much the fact at Miranda kicking Stephen, but more of the fact that she honestly thought that Miranda was going to fall for the fake speech and kiss him.

Stephen started shouting obscenities towards her just as she was turning to go back into the house.

'_Fuck this shit,'_ she thought and promptly turned around and walked down the steps to where Stephen was keeled over from the kick that Miranda had just delivered to his balls.

Stephen looked up and spat at her, where it landed on her stomach. She just smirked and punched him in the stomach and he received another blow between his legs.

"AAAAHHH YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GONNA TELL THE POLICE YOU FUCKING SLUT"

She turned her head over her shoulder just before she was about to open the door and smirked whilst saying "Oh, I wouldn't expect anything less. Just a small question though, what are you going to say when the police when they ask why you were anywhere near us? Isn't that breaking your restraining order?" she tutted and continued. "Isn't that breaking the law?" She looked smug as she giggled and said "Why yes; Yes it is."

At this, Stephens face just dropped and a look of defeat came over his face.

"Andy," he said. She sighed and turned around giving a look of attitude and silently asking what?

"We fucked before you came in that night," he said with a self satisfied look as he smirked while he slowly got up.

She stiffened at this and replied, "So did I." Promptly turning around she opened the door and went into the house.

Stephen was left on the side walk in shock and knowing that he had been bested.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Devil wears Prada movie, novel or characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

Holly and Carla are my own creations.

**Author's Notes:**

I need to say thank you to a few people who have supported me in writing this.

Firstly to the love of my life – thank you for giving me the push to give writing another go.

Secondly to skeeter451 – thank you for all your help and advice. I appreciate so very much.

Reviews are always very much appreciated please take no offense of I don't reply straight away.

**Facebook:**

Feel free to add my facebook profile to see what stories I am writing and when they will be updated. Also I am open to any prompts regarding The Devil Wear's Prada and Harry Potter with any type of coupling and genre. I am looking to improve my writing abilities and style, so anything you can throw at me go for it. Obviously I won't be able to do every single one but any that really interests me, I will make sure to have a good go.

facebook - daffodilly

**Warning:**

This fanfic describes scenes of domestic abuse in the beginning chapters, as well as brief flashbacks of abuse throughout the story, although this is not in every chapter.

After closing the door behind her she was just in time to see Miranda shooing the girls upstairs to their playroom.

Once they had gone Miranda leant on the banister and let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Andrea let out a huge huff also and silently walked past Miranda to the kitchen and made them some coffee.

Miranda came in five minutes later and sat up to the table and began to drink her coffee. The tension was palpable.

Andrea spoke up to fill the silence. "Uh, um, ar-are you ok?"

"Oh yes sweetheart, I'm absolutely delightful," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, no need to be like that."

Miranda snapped her head towards her that it was surprising she didn't break her neck. "Really. There's no need, hmm?" She paused and mulled over that statement for a minute before unleashing her fury, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth.

"So there's no need for my attitude, you say. Funny, I would say that there was absolutely no need to not only put yourself at risk, but the rest of our family."

"Look Miranda; I have been waiting for this for well over a year now and I think he deserved to hear a piece of my mind and to protect everyone."

"You should have called the police," she snapped back. "Not, not act like some kind of hero. I mean, what did you think I was going to do when I found out? Of course, that's whether or not you would have told me, as it was your friend who owed you some money that they borrowed."

"What? Of course, I was going to tell you as soon as I came back in I-," she said walking to Miranda in the hope of calming her down.

Miranda cut her off her reply and said, "So what if you didn't?" she said with tears in her eyes. "What if you didn't and we were none the wiser until I came outside to see what was taking so long or a passerby knocked on my door and let me know that my partner was lying on the floor with broken bones and a black eye?"

Andrea walked towards her and tried to give her a hug to calm her down. "Honey, it wasn't going to happen – it didn't happen. I'm sorry."

Miranda slapped her hands away and backed up. She was crying. "No, Andrea," she said, pointing at her tears falling down her face as she leaned on the edge of the chair to steady herself. "No, what you did out there was completely stupid and inconsiderate. How the fuck do you think I would feel if I found you like that again and had to sit in the ambulance and watch as the paramedics rush to save your life? Did you know at one point you stopped breathing?"

Shocked at that last piece of information, she quietly replied, "No; uh no I didn't."

"So why put me through that again and try playing the hero, you stupid idiot!" she exclaimed.

Andrea was beginning to get slightly impatient with this argument and, replying with a bitchy comment,she said, "Well how do you think I felt when you nearly kissed Stephen, then?"

Miranda just gave her a look that said, don't be ridiculous and turned away from her shaking her head, putting her hands on her hips as she looked up towards the ceiling, not saying anything.

Andrea walked towards her again and spoke to Miranda's back. "Oh, so _you_ didn't think either. And how do you think I felt when we were in the ambulance and you were crying, holding _my_ hand saying I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, towards Stephen who had just beaten the shit out of you and put me in hospital for two days for fuck sake?" she said angrily.

Miranda turned around to face her and she scrunched her eyebrows as she said, "What?" Her voice had returned to her normal tone at this point.

Andrea was looking to her left and had her arms folded in front of her in a defensive posture.

Miranda quietly walked over to her and placed her hands on each bicep trying to catch Andrea's eye as she stiffened.

"Do you really think I was going to kiss him?" Andrea, still looking away from her, just shrugged.

"And you think I was saying sorry to Stephen in the ambulance?" Andrea's response was to shrug again.

Miranda shook her head with a small smile at times and said, "Sweetheart, I did that, then hit him where it hurts. His ego. His has this image in his head that he can just say the right lines and women will fall into his arms and go like putty." She sighed. Andrea had slowly turned to look at her then still showing her insecurities in her eyes. Miranda was able to coax her into a hug. "Baby, I love you so much. Unconditionally, as much as our daughters, but Jesus you can be a moron," she finished.

Andrea frowned slightly and went to say something, but Miranda stopped her with a finger on her lips. "Honey, you're a moron for thinking that I was saying sorry to that piece of shit. I was saying sorry to you."

Andrea looked down sheepishly and replied with a simple, "Oh."

Miranda nodded in agreement smiling and said, "Exactly . . . Oh."

They stood silently holding each other for a while thinking over what was said and the evening's events.

Andrea disturbed the peace and said quietly into Miranda's neck, "I'm sorry. When I saw him, I just saw red and then you black and blue from his treatment of you and I just wanted some pay back. I know it was a stupid risk."

Miranda sighed and kissed her forehead and replied, "I know; I know if the situations were switched I would do exactly the same and take the same risk." She held Andrea tighter to her and spoke again. "I'm sorry I scared you with that near kiss as I said I just needed to hit him in his ego, and kicking him in his bollocks as Emily would say, didn't hurt either." She smirked looking down into Andrea's eyes as she giggled at the comment.

Smiling, Andrea moved her head back to get a proper look and said, "I know you are. And I gave him a punch and a kick as well when you went inside."

Miranda threw her head back and laughed "What happened then?"

Looking sheepish again she replied, "Um, well, I uh, I kinda said that we fucked that night, but it was purely because he said you guys had and I just wanted to wind him up." She hoped there wouldn't be any backlash.

Miranda hissed and said, "No, we didn't have sex that day"

"Well, yeah, I know, as said I jus-"

"Not you, me and him. And we did have sex that day."

"What? No we didn't."

"In my mind, we did," Miranda replied dryly. "Most of the time at work. You wore those Chanel boots again" she said, smirking and lifting her eyebrow.

"Really? You're dirty," she's said, smiling up at her and she pulled her closer.

"Oh sweet heart, you have nooooo idea," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Then just as their tongues were about to duel, they heard, "MUMA, MIRANNA WE'RE WATCHING TOY STORY. ARE YOU WATCHING IT, TOOOOOO?"

They sighed and pulled away. "Again? We watched before we came over," Andrea said.

"Oh, it's her least it's not Rugrats again."

"Oh god, don't. Come, the princess is calling us," Andrea sighed.

"Okay, while you go up, I'm checking that Teresa can come over tomorrow night," Miranda said

"Why?"

Smirking she said, "Why do you think?"

Andrea just blushed and went upstairs. Miranda smiled as she watched her go up and spoke into the phone. "Hello, Teresa. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, do you want me to come over?"

"Actually, we were wondering if the girls can sleep over with you?"

She could hear Teresa smiling into the phone when she replied, "Yes that's fine. Have fun and catch up, so to speak"

"Ha, we definitely will, don't worry about that. We'll drop them off at four."

"Four? Wow, you guys reeeaally need to catch up, huh?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow at four."

"See you tomorrow."

She hung up and made her way upstairs to the playroom. She sat down on the sofa with Andrea and the girls.

"Well girls, how would you like to go over to Teresa's tomorrow for a sleep over?"

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

"A whole night! What time are we dropping them off?"

"Four," Miranda said.

"Four?" Andrea said surprised.

"Yes," as Holly climbed into her lap. "Four," she said firmly with an eyebrow raised and a twinkle in her eye.

Andrea just snuggled in as Miranda put her arm around her and smiled, watching Toy Story with her family.

Life was good.


End file.
